


The American Revolution

by magicandlight



Series: The States [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Revolution, Angry states are scary states, England gets a snake in the mail!, England is kind of a jerk?, F/M, Gen, Hamilton Quotes, M/M, Personified States, Prussia is fond of the states, and it ISN'T from Australia, does it really count as character death if they come back a few paragraphs later?, don't mess with the Southern siblings, seriously, slight France/America in chapter five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: From the Stamp Act to the Siege of Yorktown, this is the story of the States during the War of Independence.





	1. Part One, 1765- 1774

**Author's Note:**

> So, Names  
> :  
> Virginia- Elizabeth/Ginny (Elizabeth is her real name, Ginny is short for Virginia)  
> (West) Virginia- Wesley/Wes/West (For clarification, his middle name is Arthur.)  
> Georgia- Scarlett  
> Massachusetts- Samantha/Sam  
> Connecticut- Constance/Connie  
> Rhode Island- Adam  
> New York- Brooke  
> Pennsylvania- William/Will  
> Maryland- Scott  
> South Carolina- Daniel/Danny  
> New Hampshire- Cameron/Cam  
> North Carolina- David/Davy  
> Nova Scotia- Cecilia  
> Quebec- Adrien  
> Maine- Foster  
> Vermont- Montgomery/Monty  
> New Jersey- Nicholas/Nicky  
> Delaware- Adela/Del

**I. The Beginning**  
_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_  
_-The Schuyler Sisters, Hamilton_

  **VA-March 22, 1765**  
"What the bloody hell is this?" Ginny said. She held America's mail.

Specifically, an opened letter from England.

Scarlett and the other three boys lean forward.

"What's a Stamp Act?"* Wes asks as he attempts to read the letter upside down.

Two days later, the Quartering Act* is put into commencement.

(This is how a rebellion begins.)

 **Williamsburg, VA- May 29, 1765**  
"What are you calling them?" Elizabeth asks.

Patrick Henry* ruffles her hair. Virginia huffs. West just sighs as he receives the same treatment.

"They're called the Virginia Resolves*."

Patrick Henry is rewarded with the smiles of two twin personifications.

( _Liberty or death_ ,  _he had said earlier, not realizing that both halves of his colony were there, and listening_.)

 **Boston, MA- June 1, 1765**  
Sam writes letters. The Massachusetts Assembly writes letters.

While the Assembly writes to the Assemblies of other colonies, Sam writes to her siblings, to her cousins.

Connie and Adam write back immediately, saying they support her. All four letters from the middle colonies arrive halfway through the month. (She had been afraid Brooke or Will would refuse, and split the colonies in half.) Scott writes back, the letter arriving two days after Will's.

Daniel is the only other southern colony to send a response, and even it is iffy. His letter arrives last.

Cam is having financial issues, she knows, and David has a problem with his Lieutenant Governor, but Elizabeth could have come. Scarlett could have come. Cecilia should have come-if only, to watch, like Adrien.

( _Adrien, despite having no Colonial Assembly, would show up at the Assembly in New York two months later, looking like he felt he didn't belong- even though two Americans will fight anyone who said it_.)

 **II. Early Rebellion**    
_Understand? It's the only way to rise up, rise up!_  
_-Right Hand Man, Hamilton_

 **Boston, MA- August 14, 1765**  
The first slash trailing over her shoulders is unexpected. It feels like fire, burning her skin and all she can do is wait for it to go away.

She is on her knees, sobbing from the pain. Foster is half frantic-rapid, panicked French falling from his lips.

She cannot translate it at the moment, so she just lets the foreign words that as familiar as English wash over her.

It's the first of many scars. Rebellion, Uprisings, Riots.

This is the Stamp Act Riot.

They take the form of whip scars, and Sam laughs when she sees the in the mirror.

 **Boston, MA- August 20, 1765**  
No one pays attention to the short blonde boy with the green eyes listening from a corner.

Sam Adams shakes his head when he finally notices her.

Samantha smiles, and it's all teeth.

"Why are you here?" He asks as he gets closer. "Why'd you cut your hair?"

"Can't very well be a Son of Liberty if they think I'm a girl."

 **New York, NY- October 7, 1765**  
There is a boy, at Philip Livingston's* side. Will doesn't recognize him until She speaks.

Brooke's hair is short, and she dresses like a boy more and more often. She can pass for one, with her skinny, lanky figure. John Dickinson* laughs, as he too recognizes the personification of New York.

"Go catch up with your sister, William."

It isn't a request.   
\----------  
It's been such a long time since they've seen each other. They stayed in their own states, their own homes.

So, when Brooke offers up her home as a place to stay, they all agree.

It's easy to fall into old patterns, especially after Nicky breaks out the wine. They are family, even if half of them aren't there.

( _They all feel America's absence acutely_.)

 **New York, NY- October 19, 1765**  
They divide themselves with little argument into three groups.

England might not know about them, but America knows them.

The delegates don't notice Will writing his own copy of the Declaration of Rights and Grievances.

All the colonies present sign.

America receives it two weeks later, and drafts a letter to England.

 **New York, NY- November 6, 1765**  
Brooke listens as Misters Willet and McDougall* speak. They know who she is, what she is, what she's pretending to be.

If she was human, they'd have kicked her out. Because she was a personification, they just attributed her fondness of men's clothing and short hair to eccentricity and played along.

She joins the New York City branch of the Sons of Liberty that day.

 **Hartford, CT- December 13, 1765**  
"So you joined the Sons of Liberty too, huh?" Connie has changed since October, Brooke notes.

She got a decent hair cut somewhere, and there are no more wild copper curls bouncing around her head anymore.

"Heard our groups are making an alliance." Brooke notes, and throws in a wink just to get a reaction.

Connie laughs. "I don't swing that way and you know it." She pauses. "I'm not sure I swing any way." She mutters.*

Brooke laughs too, after a second.

 **Hanover, NH- November 17, 1765**  
Monty curls closer to Cam, hands fisting in his shirt, and wonders what their family will think when they find out just how close they have become.

Monty thinks Alfred already knows, that some of the others suspect.

Cam buries his nose into Monty's short brown hair, and they try to ignore the rebellion in their people as long as they can.

 **London, England- November 30, 1765**  
Arthur hadn't believed what the Parliament was saying- that the colonies were on the brink of an uprising. Alfred was too loyal, too sweet to ever rebel.

Not until he got Alfred's letter, blue ink gleaming. It's calm, well thought out, and  _completely unreasonable_.

Why would they give the Americans voting rights?

Still, he buys a ticket on a ship headed to America.

 **VA- January 11, 1766**  
When Arthur shows up without notice, Alfred's only consolation is that none of his colonies live with him full time anymore.

Alfred has stopped seeing Arthur in Sam. Now, when he looks into Arthur's green eyes, all he can remember is how Sam had looked at Christmas when he asked to see the new scar. The scar itself, was constantly reopening at the slightest stirring among the people. Sam- who out of all his children, looked the most like Arthur. Wesley might share his name, but Samantha has his brilliant green eyes and golden hair and milk-pale skin.

He only feels angry, and if England was expecting quiet obedience, he doesn't get it.

 **Hanover, NH- January 19, 1766**  
"So you're going to join the Sons of Liberty, too?" Monty asks. Cam's hands run in a continuous pattern over his back, under his shirt.

Monty's skin is smooth, pale only marked with thin, fading silvery scars. All of them have scars, from fires or Indian raids- personifications don't stay unmarked for long.

There are fading bite marks ringing Monty's neck, and Cam kisses them reverently. Monty shivers and tilts his head back.

"You didn't answer the question, Cameron." Monty breathes, feels Cam shiver too, at the use of his full name.

"Yes, yes I am." Cam props himself up on an elbow and looks at him.

Monty loves Cam's eyes. They're gray, with just enough blue to make them look blue from a distance.

"Don't get hurt." Is all Monty says.

 **Philadelphia, PA- 1766**  
When an angry Brooke storms into Will's office, he immediately puts aside any hope of getting any work done that day.

She plops down into the chair across the desk, shoving a paper at him.

"Read the title, Penn, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it too." The rough accent of the Brooklyn harbors coated her voice, and he wondered at what could make her that mad.

Until he read the title.

_An Act for the better securing the Dependency of His Majesty's Dominions in America upon the Crown and Parliament of Great Britain_

Oh hell no. He grabbed the paper away from her.

 **New York, NY- 1766**  
Brooke swears that she's caught every sickness of the people all at once. She could barely keep food down, and she was constantly wracked with coughing fits. Her nose kept bleeding, and she wasn't sure why.

Alfred visited and he didn't reprimand her for failing to obey the Quartering Acts. He had to have known she wouldn't- no, she  _couldn't_  quarter 1,500 British troops during peacetime. People couldn't afford to feed so many soldiers for indefinite amounts of time.

Her mattress dipped as Nicky as climbed in beside her.

"You'll catch whatever I've got." She warns.

"What, rebellion?" He smirks.

She laughs, even though her throat hurts.

Nicky pulls her back down when her laughter dissolves into a coughing fit.

Brooke hums, curling closer to the warmth that is Nicky. They'd down this so many times when they were children, though back then usually it was Brooke climbing into Nicky's bed to comfort him.

Shutting down a government of a personification nation was like stripping an immune system. They got sick, horribly so.

Her hair was short, and without the extra length it stuck up in odd directions. They looked even more similar than usual, and Brooke ignored it.

( _To admit that they were siblings would be to admit she had failed as a sister_.)

 **New York, NY- 1767**  
There is a slow, festering anger inside of her, inside the people.

The British tax paints and paper*, so Brooke smothers the constant need to draw, to paint. It's hard, hiding her paints and inks and paper, but if she doesn't, she won't be able to resist temptation.

The British tax tea, and she stops drinking it. She turns to the bitterer coffee, and eventually grows used to the bitter taste of anger.

(For years, she associates the taste of hot, straight black coffee with anger.)

 **Boston, MA- October 13, 1767**  
"I'll take no tea," Sam says, lifting her chin.

 _And I'll follow no king_  remains unsaid.

Alfred closes his eyes because she has always looked so devastatingly like Arthur, so much so that sometimes it's hard to look at her. 

He thinks rebellion sits on Sam like a crown- makes her stand taller. He thinks he raised children who would go to war with their heads held high. 

He never wanted to raise soldiers- only children. 

 **Boston, MA- February 13, 1768**  
"What's wrong with Miss Samantha, mama?"

"....She's sick, Nabby*." Abigail Adams answers, pulling the child up on her hip.

Alfred had decided, that without Foster there to make sure she didn't bleed out all over her floor, she would be shuffled between the two Adams boys that had known her since they were children.

They were humans, unprepared for the moment she would scream or sob from pain as another whip-mark cut across her shoulder.

Sam Adams has written the Circular Letter*, and she is proud-but also waiting to wake up in pain from it.

Abigail brushed the colony's blonde hair back away from her sweaty face.

 **Boston, MA- April 9, 1768**  
Sam was having a very nice discussion with John Hancock when one of his crew ran up.

"Customs," he breathed. "On  _Lydia_."

Sam had always liked  _Lydia_ , though she liked  _Liberty_  better.   
\--------  
If any of the customs notice the scrawny "boy" scowling at them, they don't show it.

"Do you have a warrant to search my ship?" John Hancock asked.

"No." the official grudgingly admitted.

\--------

"I don't think he's supposed to be there." Sam commented.

One of the  _Lydia's_  crew members turned to see what she was seeing.

A customs official, going below decks.

The tidesman* is quickly forced back on deck.

In later years, Sam will decide this is the first act of physical resistance in the Revolution.

 **Boston, MA- June 10, 1768**  
Hancock was mad. "What's the matter, Mr. Hancock?" Sam asked.

"Customs officials seized the  _Liberty_." His eyes were blazing.  
\--------  
Her people rioted when officials began to tow the  _Liberty_  out to the  _Romney_.

The  _Romney_ , whose captain had been impressing colonists, not just the Navy deserters.

Sam was so mad, she barely felt the new wound arching across her shoulders.

At least, she didn't feel it until the sting of salt water accompanied it.

 **Newport, RI- July 19, 1769**  
Adam remembered vividly how angry Sam was after the incident with the Liberty. Especially when the Brits refused to return it after the smuggling charges on Hancock were dropped. Even more so when she found out the ship was being refitted to serve as a Royal Navy ship, that they had renamed it the  _HMS Liberty,_ and then they used to patrol off Rhode Island for customs violations.

They all forget that out of all of them, Adam, he was the one founded the most on rebellion.

Sam laughs when the  _Liberty_  is burned by his people. Laughs, a bright, surprised sound-tinged with pride.

 **Boston, MA- March 5, 1770**  
Samantha could taste the anger of her people in the air. She knew her brothers and sisters felt it, they just ignored it better than her.

Sam sighed, there was anger, yes, but no more than usual. A sentry guarded the Custom House, people walked up and down the streets, normal day. She turned to walk away.

An apprentice boy called out to the the Captain-Lieutenant Goldfinch about an unsettled bill. Samantha froze. Something was going to happen. It would not be pleasant, because that had just been an insult to the British Officer, and those never ended well. (" _And they say girls are fragile," Brooke had scoffed once." Well, I've never seen anything as fragile as a man's ego." William had smacked the back of her head._ )

The sentry- Private Hugh White- Samantha finally decided, she had seen him before- called out to the apprentice boy that he should be more respectful of Captain-Lieutenant Goldfinch.

Apprentice boy and the Private went back and forth with insults. Eventually, apprentice boy said something truly insulting to the Private, who left his post, objected to the insult, and struck him on the side of the head with his musket.

Samantha's nostrils flared. How dare that redcoat hit one of her people.  _Hers_. This was  _her_  land. How dare they think they could just sail over and take what they wanted-

The apprentice cried out in pain. Another boy began to argue with White.

People were beginning to gather around the Private and the two boys. Samantha began to push her way through the crowd.

Henry, the bookseller, went up to the Private.

Samantha was close enough to hear Henry warn the Private that if he fired he must die for it.

The church bells rang. Samantha looked up. Was there a fire? They usually rang the bells to warn that there was fire.

No. It was just to tell people that there was a mob forming. Over fifty of Samantha's Bostonians surrounded the Private.

The Private, backed up on to the steps of the Custom House as people threw things at him and screamed to fire, fire the goddamn gun,  _fire it_!

Eight other redcoats pressed through the crowd. They didn't meet much resistance, due to the affixed bayonets.

Sam could hear Henry warning the Captain not to fire. The Captain said he knew.

When the soldiers joined the Private on the steps, they loaded their muskets, and arrayed themselves in a semicircular formation. Samantha's heart stopped. Were they going to shoot? There were hundreds of people now.

"DISPERSE!" The Captain ordered. " _DISPERSE_!"

The crowd refused. "FIRE!" They screamed. " _Fire!_ Fire the gun!"

Something hit one of the soldiers and he fell, dropping his musket.

He grabbed the gun. "Damn you, fire!" He fired his gun into the crowd even though the Captain had not ordered it. A local innkeeper hit him with a stick.

Everyone paused. ( _Was it over?_ Samantha thought)

The soldiers fired into the crowd.   
\------------  
Samantha felt eleven shots hit eleven men. Felt three die immediately.

(Two would die later.)

Another wound opened over her shoulders, just like the others, though this one is the deepest and ugliest so far.

 **VA-1770**  
After the Massacre, America can't let the colonies run wild anymore, stirring up rebellion. He made them all come home.

Sam is not the same. The whip scars, proof of her rebellion, are constantly reopening-but she has gotten used to the pain. There is no more falling to her knees and sobbing, just lying on her stomach alone in her bed trying to sleep through it. Foster doesn't find out about the new scars.

The delicate cross around her neck feels heavy sometimes, and other times it feels like the lightest thing.

She fights with Alfred about the British, about the Sons of Liberty, about the nights she doesn't come home.

Sam knows that she looks more and more like England every day, especially with her short hair- the way it was cut off, jagged and uneven makes it look messier, more like _Arthur's_. She knows that West hates the fact he had been named partly after the nation, that he had hated it long before the French and Indian War.

"Stop trying to stir up trouble!" America shouted.

"The damn lobster backs are stirring up their own trouble!" There is Boston in her accent.

"Stop talking about them like that! England is your nation-" America rubbed between his eyebrows, and she doesn't mean to stress him out so much.

She processes the words he just said. "He is not."

America stared at her in confusion. "Yes. He is."

"No. Not anymore." Hasn't been her nation since the Massacre. Since before

"Sam-"

"You are. You're my Nation. Maybe not officially. Maybe I'm technically part of the stupid British Empire, but you are my Nation, not Mr. Monster Eyebrows, not France, not Netherlands or any other European you can name. You."

America closed his eyes. "I'm not a nation, Massachusetts-

Sam tilted her head. "Maybe not today."

"- And I'm certainly not yours. Your loyalty is supposed to be to the Crown-"

"It isn't."

"-You're just a little colony-"

"Like you were when England left you alone for decades and you raised us?"

"-You all wouldn't exist without him-"

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean he cares."

America took a sharp breath. "We all owe everything to him!"

Sam kept her face neutral, but her eyes betrayed her anger. "I owe everything to  _you_."

 **Albany, NY- June 11, 1770**  
"The British only retaliated! The Bostonians were throwing snowballs with rocks-"

"Oh, eye for an eye!" Alfred snarked. "It's only fair that when someone throws a snowball with a stone in it at you, you shoot them dead!" Funny, that he's throwing Sam's words back at Arthur.

"Do you know what they're calling it?" Alfred shouted. "Do you know?"

"Oh, please, enlighten me," Arthur snapped sarcastically. Alfred thinks sarcasm sits better on Sam and Ginny.

"A massacre!"

"It's hardly a massacre, it was only what- five people?"

"It doesn't matter how many people it was! British Soldiers killed five Americans!"

 **VA- October 4,**   **1770**  
Sam counts the whip marks across her back.

One for the Stamp Act Riots, One for the Sugar Act Protests, One for the Townshend Act protests, Five thin shallow ones and one big, deep one for the Boston Massacre.

She presses down on one and it bleeds.   
\-----------  
Foster finds his way into her room that night, and she should tell him they're both too old for this.

But they're barely fourteen, and Sam's a little scared too.

 **VA- June 10, 1772**  
Adam wakes up with a start and almost immediately curls around his wrist.

He can  _smell_ the skin burning, and he wants to be sick.

He rolls out of bed, stumbling to his feet, knocking over the thankful unlit oil lamp. He overbalances, falling. His knees cut on the broken glass.

"Adam- it's too early-" Connie calls as she enters his room.

"Jesus christ." She blinks. Adam whimpers, and that breaks her out of her daze.

She pulls him to his feet, sets him back into his bed.

"Stay here." She whispers, disappears into the hallway.

Connie comes back with bandages.

Her name is fitting, Adam thinks. Constance, meaning constant, steadfastness. The steadiest of the New Englanders, the one who would patch them all up.

She doesn't flinch as she bandages his arm, the burns from the Gaspee. She holds him steady as she picks glass out of his knees and bandages them too.

She spends the rest of the night sleeping with her back to him.

Her and Sam, his sisters, they're both crazy, but he loves them.

 _(You little firebug_ , Sam says in the morning,  _burning Liberty and now Gaspee.)_

 **Boston, MA- December 16, 1773**  
There is a thrill in knowing you're not supposed to do something, and doing it anyway. There is a bitter triumph in crashing when you should be soaring.

Sam watches the tea sink in the harbor, and wonders if  _fish_   _enjoy tea, or do they prefer coffee?_

She giggles, and it must sound half mad to everyone else because they look at her.

Her back itches, a sign a new wound is going to appear soon.

\--------

When it does, it doesn't confine itself to Sam's back- it etches its way diagonal across her shoulders and under her left breast, curling up towards her heart lazily.  
****  
**Boston, MA- June 1, 1774**  
Arthur had to know closing the port was a mistake. He was punishing the entire city of Boston-not just the Sons of Liberty, not to mention uniting the colonies.

Uniting colonies who hadn't been able to move out fast enough, who could never fully stand each other, even as children.

The day the Intolerable Acts were commenced became a day of mourning through all the colonies, not just Massachusetts. Flags were placed at half-mast, bells were tolled, and houses were draped in mourning.

And when the Government Act was passed-

Well, Alfred had gotten a lot of letters.

_If he can take Mass's government then he could take mine-_

_I already lost my charter once, I refuse to have it taken away again-_

_Is this even legal by the constitution-_

Connie had followed him the day he left and went out to the docks and cursed at the sea because it reminded him most of Arthur.

By the time the Administration of Justice Act was passed, Sam was barely conscious most days.

Alfred had the fucking  _privilege_  of watching Sam's petite form get skinnier, of watching the scars reopen every time she moved. 

Sam's breathing was labored even when she was just laying down. Foster, Connie, and Adam had taken to sleeping beside her in shifts, to make sure her breathing didn't stop.

He had found Foster curled up next to her, ear over her heart, listening to it beat instead of sleeping.

He was worried about his sister, just like Adam and Connie.

 **Boston, MA- August 7, 1774**  
It's two entire months before Sam starts getting better.

And even then, better is subjective.

He can see her ribs, even though recently she's been eating and keeping it down.

He can see her spine all too clearly, and the raised scars along her back-

That is around the time that he stops supporting England, stops defending him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes  
> I'm absolute Hamilton Trash, I know.
> 
> I like the idea of personifications being close to certain families. Like, obviously England, Russia, France, etc. would have been close to their royals, but I like the idea of America knowing the Adams and the Schuylers and the Lees and hanging out with them.
> 
> "What's a Stamp Act?"*  
> \-----The Stamp Act required Colonists to pay a tax on every piece of printed paper they used. Ship's papers, legal documents, licenses, newspapers, other publications, and even playing cards were taxed.
> 
> Two days later, the Quartering Act*....  
> \-----The Quartering Act was designed to force local colonial governments to provide food and housing to British soldiers stationed in the 13 Colonies of America.
> 
> Patrick Henry* ruffles her hair.  
> \-----Patrick Henry was a Virginian attorney, planter, and politician who became famous for his "Give me Liberty or Give me death" speech
> 
> "They're called the Virginia Resolves*."  
> \-----The Virginia resolves, in summary, said Virginia was subject to taxation only by a parliamentary assembly to which Virginians themselves elected representatives.
> 
> ......Philip Livingston's* side.  
> \-----Philip Livingston was an American merchant and statesman from New York City. He was a delegate for New York to the Stamp Act Congress
> 
> John Dickinson* laughs.....  
> \-----Pennsylvanian Founding Father, and delegate for Pennsylvania to the Stamp Act Congress
> 
> ..Misters Willet and McDougall*..  
> \-----Marinus Willet and Alexander McDougall were leaders of the New York branch of the Sons of Liberty
> 
> Connie laughs. "I don't swing that way and you know it." She pauses. "I'm not sure I swing any way." She mutters.  
> \-----Connie is actually ace and demi-romantic
> 
> The British have taxed paints and paper*,  
> \-----Part of the Townshend Acts, they also taxed glass and lead.
> 
> "....She's sick, Nabby*." Abigail Adams answers,  
> \-----Nabby was Abigail Adams (the Second) nickname. I assume little Abigail was named after her mother (Abigail Adams, née Smith)
> 
> Sam Adams has written the Circular Letter*,  
> \-----The Massachusetts Circular Letter was written by Samuel Adams on behalf of the Massachusetts legislature in reaction to the Townshend Acts. The letter said that Parliament had no right to tax Americans, as they were not represented by that legislative body.
> 
> The tidesman* is quickly forced back on deck.  
> \-----popular slang for a Naval Customs Officer
> 
> There is a bitter triumph in crashing when you should be soaring.*  
> \-----this is from a poem by an anonymous author only known as "Fiona"
> 
> If I missed anything, comment and I can explain.


	2. Part Two, 1774-1775

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which New York and Penn don't get along, Georgia is secretly badass, the Revolution begins, and Boston falls under siege. (Among other things.)

**III. Congressional**  
_Don't modulate the key then not debate with me! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?_  
_-Farmer Refuted, Hamilton_  
_\---------_  
_You want a revolution, I want a revelation_  
_-The Schuyler Sisters, Hamilton_

**Columbia, SC- July 7, 177** **4**  
"Why aren't you supporting the revolution?" Daniel asks.

Scarlett takes a bite of a peach and chews thoughtfully. "Dunno." She finally says and takes pleasure when Danny looks annoyed.

_What are little sisters for after all?_

**New York, NY- July 18, 1774**  
"I read the Orangetown Resolutions."* Will begins.

Brooke is indifferent, black hair (longer than usual) falling in her eyes. "Good for you." Strange that she hadn't cut it.

"Such big words. Abhorrence, unconstitutional. Didn't know you knew them."

"Surprised you know them,  _boerenkinkel_."* Her native language flows smoothly off her tongue, and he isn't sure what she just called him. He speaks German, not Dutch. There is no affection in her voice. (There is when she looks at Nicky and rolls her eyes, ruffles his hair and calls him  _aar._ (He had expected she called Nicky something bordering on insulting, and was surprised when Nicky told him  _aar_  meant  _spike_ , and she only called him that because of his hair.)

"I've seen your statistics." He says, instead of responding to her taunt with his own German insult. (Mostly because he can't think of one that would actually offend her.)

Brooke's incessant foot and finger tapping stops.

"You're divided. Part patriot, part loyalist. Mostly loyalist, though." Will says, and almost regrets it when Brooke says nothing.  _Has he finally gone too far?_

She turns her head and brushes her bangs out of her eyes at the same time.

One iris is its normal cerulean blue. One is turning blue-green, like the Virginias, like his.

It brings to mind Ginny's accent, constantly slipping back and forth between British and Virginian.

Loyalists. Loyalists are affecting them in strange ways. Or maybe it's the Revolutionaries that are affecting them.

He's staring, he knows, but he can't make himself stop.

_That's why she's avoiding America, why she hadn't cut her hair._

"What a pair we are. A half-loyalist and Quaker." She whispers, and then snorts. "Lot of good we'll do for the revolution."

He says nothing as Brooke leaves.

 **Savannah, GA- August 28, 1774**  
"Scarlett! Come on!" Danny shouts.

"I can't." Her eyes are dry, but she's been crying recently, and that stops him in his tracks.

His eyes soften when faced with a teary baby sister. "It's okay if you're scared-"

"I'm not scared! I can't afford to take a chance! The Creeks are attacking and I need the support of the British regulars! Danny, _I need them_!"

He looks at his sister and wonders how his twin will react to this news.

 **Philadelphia, PA- September 3, 1774**  
William almost wanted to laugh as he opened his door. Brooke looked like a drowned cat- her thick black hair, now short, plastered to her face. Her skirts, or what was visible under her heavy cloak, were wet and dripping water over his porch. Her damp hair hangs over one eye, and he knows her left iris is steadily turning greener with each day.

Brooke tilted her head up underneath her soaked cloak. ".... Are you going to let me in, or just stare at my chest?" She sounded decidedly less than amused. His siblings are steadily arriving for the Continental Congress, but he had expected Brooke tomorrow afternoon, and the earliest.

"My eyes were nowhere near your chest, and even if they were, there isn't much to look at."

He hadn't been looking at her chest, actually. Mostly her mouth. Brooke was pretty, but she'd be prettier still if she kept that mouth shut.

He could hear her untying her cloak, letting it slip off her shoulders before hanging it on one of the pegs in the hallway, next to Del's and Scott's.

And for the first time, he gets a glimpse at her appearance. For once, she is dressed like a proper lady, petticoats and all, as far as he can tell. It's a simple green dress, the only accents are sleeves edged with lace and a brilliant blue ribbon tied around the waist. The white apron tied over the front of her skirts is crisp and clean- she must have been very careful not to get dirty.

Sometimes it's easy to forget that Brooke is just as feminine as Ginny or Scarlett, that she just enjoys the freedom boy's clothes could give her.

Her back is straight, where she usually slouches- "Are you wearing a corset?" Will asks incredulously.

"Yes, and I'd like to not be anymore, as they're fucking uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure my breasts are falling out by now." She snarks back.

Will can feel his face turning red. "Way too much information there."

"What? Is big bad Pennsylvania afraid of a woman's anatomy?" She rolls her eyes, and he wonders how anyone could mistake her for anything but female. She unties her apron, hooking it on the peg with the cloak, producing a bonnet that had been tied to the ribbon and tucking it into a pocket.

"Those go on your head, you know." He can't help but say. She ignores him as she pulls off her gloves, tucking them into a pocket of her apron. Brooke steps out of her shoes, wincing slightly, and then stands on one foot to yank off a stocking.

Which shouldn't be that easy. "Do you.... not wear garters?"

"I had assumed you didn't want to see my garters. Next time I won't bother."

She turns and heads up the stairs, and Will wishes he had normal siblings.

 **Philadelphia, PA- September 5, 1774**  
The Carolinas stick together. One does not go where the other cannot follow, a vow made in the heat of summer when they were one and the same- one Carolina, not two.

It's better when Scarlett is there, their little sister, who had always been a protector despite her size and age. She was a fighter, no matter how hard her governors and culture tried to smother it out of her with petticoats and politeness and the deadly idea that women were only meant to be pretty. She is the one who knows which fights they could win, which one they can't.

( _It's usually the girls in the family who get underestimated. Humans seem to forget Black Widows are female, and they eat their mates, that lion_ _esses_ _are the ones who hunt and kill. Nations do too- America has not, and neither have his states._.)

It's odd, watching their delegates argue and debate instead of doing it themselves.

There was something familiar about Will cursing at Brooke because she had used an entire container of ink to do rough sketches of the proceedings, and Ginny grimacing at her coffee. (No tea anymore, they all agreed. Ginny seemed to be regretting it the most- she had always had an almost-addiction to a hot, sweet cup of tea.)

 **Philadelphia, PA-Early September, 1774**  
"Don't you support independence?" Sam asks Will one night. (They've always gotten along pretty well- they'd both been raised to be more serious than the others had, and there had been days when they were the only ones inside while the others were outside- although Sam had a penchant for tree climbing and jumping off the high branches and Will didn't much enjoy falling.)

He looks at her, and says  _no_.

"I don't support it. Independence means a war, because England won't just let dad go, and a war means fighting, and I'm a pacifist."

Sam shakes her head. He continues.

"Besides we're no match for them anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"We have no standing army, we wouldn't have supplies to outfit one if we did, we have no money to pay these theoretical soldiers, and England has had centuries to perfect his fighting; we've had half a war and less than fifty yeaes."

 **Philadelphia, PA-Late September, 1774**  
The Galloway plan* didn't sound all that bad. They'd have their own parliament, they'd be in charge of themselves.

Still, Brooke's left eye was getting greener every day, and it was getting harder to tell Ginny's and Wes's accents were  _American-_ not  _British._ Sam's back refused to scar over.

Something in Will refused to settle, refused to take this- screamed that they deserved better, all of them.

 **Philadelphia, PA- October 20, 1774**  
"The Articles of Association."* Wes rolled the words around in his mouth, and found that he liked them.

Will looked proud- and why shouldn't he? Even Brooke agreed.

"No importation, exportation, consumption with that absolute bastard." Sam breathed, like she still couldn't believe it. "It's a complete boycott."

"Who needs a Galloway Plan now?" Foster mused beside her.

 **Philadelphia, PA- October 26, 1774**  
It's strange that they all feel almost sad when the Continental Congress dismisses until next year.

Goodbyes are said forlornly, and hugs are abundant as colonies pack up to go back to their own homes.

 **Boston, MA- April 18, 1775**  
Sam watches with wide eyes as Dawes and Revere saddle their horses.

She looks back up to the church steeple.

_One if by land, two if by sea..._

There are two lanterns hanging in the steeple.

Once the men are gone, off to warn the people, she saddles her own horse. Nantucket came rather cheap for a horse- he's half Arabian, but no one can tell what the other half is, * and he's... fiery, to say the least. His former owner referred to him as a 'bastard of a horse, in more ways than one.'

Nan's quick, and he'll get her to Lexington in no time. Something's about to happen- she can feel it.

 **IV. Rebellion**  
_"Stand your ground; don't fire unless fired upon, but if they mean to have a war, let it begin here."_  
-Captain John Parker  
\---------  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
-My Shot, Hamilton

 **Middlesex County, MA- April 19, 1775**  
Captain Parker positioned them carefully, parade-ground formation, in Lexington Common.

Later, the British would try to say they were hiding behind walls or blocking the way to Concord.

They weren't.

Sam hesitated for a split second after the shot rang out (it was called the shot heard around the world, later, for a reason)

Then she was fighting with her men.

 **Providence, RI- April 22, 1775**  
"So Boston is under siege."* Adam stated as he poured Sam a cup of coffee.

He handed it to her. "You always add too much milk." Sam said with a wry smile.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Just a little sweet."

Adam leaned against the countertop, looking out into the living room. "I forget sometimes, that he's younger than Georgia, even."

Sam followed his eyes to where Foster was sprawled over the couch, asleep. He had just gotten his growth spurt not too long ago. Sam had a feeling he was probably taller than her by now.

Sam sighed. "He deserves better. We deserve better."

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, we do."

 **Richmond, VA- April 30, 1775**  
"Why can't you just pick a side!" Wesley's angry with her because of her neutrality.

"It's not that simple!" He doesn't understand, there's loyalists and there's patriots and she is both at the same time-

"Don't treat me like a child, Elizabeth."

"I'm not." She's about to start crying, she knows. They've been arguing for a good half hour, and it's getting to her.

Sure enough, there are tears running down her face.

West winces. He's never been good with tears.

"Aw, com'n East, don't cry." He pulls her against his chest. "'s alright, don't cry."

 **Ticonderoga, NY- May 10, 1775***  
"Mr. Arnold, are you sure this will work?" Brooke asks. She isn't sure if the man knows what she is, but even if he doesn't-he must know she isn't exactly normal. Benedict is one of Connie's, and today they have switched places. Brooke, for all intents and purposes, is a soldier in the Connecticut Militia today.

Monty hangs back with Ethan Allen and his Green Mountain Boys. He's so nervous his hands are shaking.

People with shaking hands aren't good shots.

"Yes."

"Then let's go seize Fort Ticonderoga." Brooke mutters.

"Don't get in the way." She tells Monty.

 **Philadelphia, PA- May 13, 1775**  
"Sorry we're late." Brooke said as she entered the colony meeting room.

She didn't sound very sorry, Will thought bitterly.

Monty seemed a little more apologetic, quickly taking his seat next to Cam.

Will stood. "Welcome to the Second Continental Congress." He quickly scanned the room- all present except for-

"Daniel, is Scarlett still not coming?"

"Nope."

"Alright, let's begin." Will takes a breath. Today, he leads his siblings.

 **Suffolk County, MA- May 28, 1775***  
"Did you that that ship is named for Artemis?" Sam asks as they watch the ship burn from the safety of land.

"HMS  _Diana_?" Connie leans forward, pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs.

"Well, actually it was named after her Roman form, but same goddess. Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, the moon, wild animals, the wilderness, and childbirth." Sam smiles. "She was the protector of young girls, the bringer and reliever of disease in women." She shakes her head. "Shame it has to be burnt."

"How do you know so much about a European pagan religion? I thought you were half raised by Indians and Puritans."

"I had the same classical education as you did, Constance." Still, Sam touches at the cross around her neck.

 **Providence, RI- June 14, 1775**  
Sam is half asleep in the saddle by the time she gets back to Adam's. It's already dark, but Adam's waiting for her when she slides off Nan's back.

He's sitting on the porch railing. "Foster's pissed."

"Got every right to be."

"Of course he does. You left in the middle of the night to go fight a battle in Machias,  _Maine_ , without telling him."*

"I take it you aren't happy, either."

"The kid's been wearing a hole in my floor with all that pacing. It makes me nervous just looking at him."

"He does that. Is he still awake?"

"Considering he didn't come out the second Nan whinnied, I don't think so. Will Greene* came to talk to me yesterday and Foster was halfway down the driveway before I could blink."

Sam nodded. Adam rolled his eyes. "Go on."   
\-----  
Sam peels off her jacket and changes into clean pants before going to see Foster.

She doesn't want him to see the smears of mud and gun oil.

She laughs when she discovers Foster asleep in the chair by the window.

"Come on, kid, you better get in bed or you'll wake up with back pain."

"Sammy?" He mutters, his eyes flicker open.

He still looks so goddamn  _young_. Him and Monty both. They barely look fourteen.

"Yeah, kid, come on." She pulls him to his feet, leads him to Adam's guest room.

She stays a moment and watches him sleep.

"I don't want him to fight." Sam whispered to Adam, who had appeared by her side.

"I know."

"He's going to do it anyways, isn't he?"

"Yep."

 **Philadelphia, PA- June 15, 1775**  
"Ginny, are we positive he's the right choice for Commander in Chief?" Wes asks.

"Washington's been nothing but good to us-"

"I know, East. But didn't he practically start the French and Indian War?"

"It doesn't matter. I like him, West."

"I like him too, but we've only got one chance for independence."

 **Charlestown, MA- June 17, 1775**  
William arrived in Charlestown a day before the battle. *

He fights, he kills British soldiers ( _howmanyhowmanyhowmany??? He can't remember_.), and afterwards everything's a blur. He remembers SamAdamConnieCam, and someone saying something about getting Del, but everything else is blurry- almost dreamlike.

 **Charlestown, MA- June 18, 1775**  
Del arrives in Charlestown after riding her favorite horse to exhaustion.

Will has always been her favorite brother. Sure, Nicky and Brooke were middle colonies too, but they could be a bit excluding from their little friendship.

So, when she gets an urgent letter from Adam that Will's having a meltdown, she drops everything.

William is tucked into a corner of Sam's porch, knees pulled to his chest, and for once, you can tell how young he is, physically. The ambiguity personifications have when it comes to age and gender falls away, and all that's left is a fourteen-year-old who's scared half to death.

"Talk to me, Will." She says.

He tries. He gets a quarter of the way through the battle before he's retching.

 **Hanover, NH- June 18, 1775**  
Cam is in a daze. He'd never seen so much blood- never seen so much death in one place. He collapses bonelessly on the couch.

He almost doesn't notice Monty sinking to his knees beside him until there's a cool hand pressed to his forehead. "Are you okay?" He asks, and Cam just closes his eyes and listens.

Monty climbs up onto the couch, curling against Cam.

Cam runs his fingers through Monty's hair, and wonders what he did to deserve him. Why Monty lets Cam touch him, even though he's in his uniform, even though there's blood and mud all over it- and not all that blood is his own.

"Don't." Monty is looking up at him with those blue eyes. "Don't beat yourself up. You deserve to be happy, we deserve  _this_. You're a soldier, and you did your job. It's okay. You were defending your country, it's okay."

Cam doesn't think it is, but he keeps his mouth shut. "Still don't think I deserve you."

"Of course you're good enough for me." Monty says this like the very idea that Cam is unworthy is as blasphemous as burning a church.

 **VA- June 28, 1775**  
Sixteen colonies (well, 13 and a half colonies really, Maine was part of Massachusetts, Wes and Ginny were the same thing, and Vermont was "almost-independent") gathered in the sitting room.

America had made them all come home, and they were waiting to hear why.

Alfred stands at the front of the room.

"We're moving."

Sixteen teenagers blink.

"... What?"  
\-------  
Alfred carefully explains that Arthur knows about this house, and eventually, he will come to find Alfred.

They can't risk him finding one of them, too.

He tells them he already has a house in Baltimore, ready for them to move in.

Alfred leaves his colonies to clear out their own rooms, packing their things into trunks.

Ginny is the one who begins to pack up the library- she leaves a cookbook and a volume of Shakespeare's plays as a joke. The rest- all of Arthur's spell books, volumes of history, and novels are lovingly put away in a trunk.

After that, the colonies make a point to pack  _everything_  up.

"Why are you two trying to take all of the silverware with us?" Alfred asks.

"If he cared about any of this stuff, he would have come around more often." Cam answers, as he tries to fit the couch into the wagon they'll be using to move their possessions to the new house. "Doesn't matter if he owns it- he hasn't seen it in fifty years, so now it's ours."

Alfred shakes his head.   
\-------  
Brooke holds the bayonet steady- it's not ideal for cutting things, but it'll do.

Nicky, beside her, stares at the plaster wall of the storage room- England  _never_  went in this one, that's why it was okay for America to mark their height on the wall.

Nicky says nothing as Brooke begins to cut the section of the wall with their names and heights out.   
\-------  
Wes takes great pleasure in randomly selecting china his sister have deemed 'not worth it' for destruction. 

"Hmm. Safe, safe, safe, crash." He flings a particularly boring flower-print plate on to the stepping stones. "Safe, safe, crash, crash, safe." There goes some superfluous piece of flatware, along with what is possibly England's second favorite teapot. (Wes knows for a fact Liz hates that goddamn teapot.)  
\-------  
He never thought they would actually take everything. There was a single teacup left front and center in a cupboard, half a canister of long-expired tea leaves, a handful of books out of a small library. They left England's clothes, and everything that had been in his room, and the older, worn linens.

The good furniture-the couch, their beds, the plushy armchairs- had already made the trip to Baltimore, much like the majority of the trunks.

America wishes he could see England's face when he sees the house and realizes that America is gone, and never coming back, no matter what the outcomeof this war is.

 **Baltimore, MD- July 2, 1775**  
Alfred had bought this house with decades of savings, and decades of selling the stupid stuff in the old house.

A few colonies helped chip in, Ginny working double her normal hours as a seamstress for a while, and the Carolinas sent money from their own little agricultural endeavors. Miss Branwell, ever faithful (human) maid/tutor/nanny, refuses her payments for a while.

It was not like the house before, this house had a room for every colony- no more forced sharing of rooms- and a few more, just in case.

It was built to look open and airy, and Alfred loves it.

The colonies seceded the Master Bedroom to him without any argument, which was a miracle itself.

Alfred thinks the wonder in their faces as his kids take it all in is amazing.

 **Philadelphia, PA- July 20, 1775**  
The Carolinas sit up straight as the delegation from Georgia enters the room.

They both smile when they catch sight of their sister. Scarlett's cut her hair shorter, but not short- _short_. Her strawberry-blonde hair brushes her shoulders, tied back with a blue ribbon. She looks like them- they realize at the same time. In boy's clothes, with her hair tied back, she could pass for their brother.

Georgia takes the seat next to them, and all three southern colonies smile because they're together.

 **Montreal, QC- November 5, 1775***  
"Sorry we invaded you." Adrien doesn't really seem to mind.

Brooke frowns. "Aren't you.... upset?"

"You forget,  _mon ami_ , that I don't like England either."

 **Richmond, VA- November 11, 1775**  
The Virginias keep arguing, even as David walks up their walkway.

Ginny leans up on her tiptoes to wash part of her horse's head as Wes bends to clean his horse's legs.

"Remind me to never let you name a horse again." Wes begins.

"I thought it was cute." Ginny counters.

"Why are you two even arguing?" David interrupts.

Both halves of Virginia go silent.

"She named the horses Salt and Pepper and now they won't respond to anything else."

"It could be worse!"

Davy looks over the two Quarter horses. "Salt is the white one, and Pepper is the gray and black one, then?" It's not hard to see why Ginny would name them that. *

It's easy to see which horse belongs to which twin. Pepper's mane and tail are elaborately braided and tied with ribbons, while Salt's are cut short.

"Anyway, why were you here?" Ginny asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dunmore."

Both twins frowned. "Loyalists." Wes spat. Ginny's face was carefully neutral.

Davy sighed. "He's gone and offered emancipation to any slave of a Patriot master willing to join his forces. My people aren't happy about it." *

"And you think ours are?" West mutters.

 **Providence, RI- October 18, 1775***  
Sam sent Foster away when her back started to itch. It meant a new scar was going to open on her back.

She had anticipated a simple battle, not the British setting fire to an entire town.

Adam holds her as she screams.

The new scar burns, burns under her skin.

(They both pretend nothing has happened when Foster comes back.)

 **Richmond, VA- November 15, 1775***  
The second Wes closes the front door behind him, Ginny is already checking him for injuries.

"Are you okay? Did you get shot? Are you hurt? Is Salt okay? Did Salt get shot? Are you sure you're not shot-?"

"Ginny, calm down." Wes rolls his eyes. He seems to deflate slightly. "The British won the battle."

Ginny hugs her brother. "I'm sorry."

 **Richmond, VA- December 5, 1775**  
The Carolinas show up on her doorstep one day in their blue coats, and Ginny almost doesn't let them in.

She's confused enough without those two stirring up trouble. In the end, politeness wins out and she lets them in.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

David's mouth quirks into a smile. "Ya know, Scarlett's always trying to do the same thing."

"Which is?"

"Feed us. Must be a southern thing, yeah?"

"Hm. Is that a yes or a no?"

"No."

Ginny shrugs and goes back into the kitchen. The Carolinas exchange a look before following.

"We're looking for West. I don't suppose he's home?"

"No." Ginny scrubs more at the shirt she's washing. "He's out. He'll be back soon."

"What in the world are you doing?" Danny sounds baffled.

Ginny gives him an incredulous look. "Have you never washed your own clothes?"

Daniel's silence is all she needs.

"Men." Ginny mutters. "Get over here, the least you two can do is help."

 **Norfolk, VA- December 9, 1775***  
"Go Pepper, come on come on  _come on!_ " Ginny had to make it to the battle.

She's so close-

"Whoa there, Virginia."

Her eyes snap up to America's. "You're not too late." He pulls at the reigns, and Glory nickers quietly. *

Alfred looks her over and smiles. "Steal your brother's uniform?"

"Yeah." The uniform had been a tight fit- until she had realized it was her chest that was the problem- Wes had the same build as her. A couple strips of linen had fixed that for her. * She'd almost cut her hair, but couldn't bring herself to do it, in the end. Instead, she bound it into a tight bun and tucked it into a cap.

"We'll ride in together, okay?" Alfred nudges Glory forward into a canter, and Ginny follows.  
\------  
The Patriots win the battle and steal control of Virginia right from under Dunmore's nose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I have a thing for horses. In fact, I have half a bookshelf of horse books from various birthdays/Christmases. My reason for focusing so much on the horses is that they were the only mode of transport back then, besides carriages- and you can't exactly ride a carriage into a battlefield.
> 
> ✔"I read the Orangetown Resolutions."*  
> \---On July 4, 1774, inhabitants of Orangetown and the Province of New York gathered and adopted a set of resolutions in response to the Intolerable Acts. Maintaining their loyalty to the King, they still spoke strongly against the oppressive measures levied against the Colonies in general, and against Boston in particular.
> 
> ✔Dutch: boerenkinkel- literally means bumpkin. Which Pennsylvania kind of was? Pretty sure he had a lot of farmland back then.
> 
> ✔The Galloway plan* didn't sound all that bad.  
> \---It provided for a president general to be appointed by the king and a colonial legislature to have rights and duties similar to the House of Commons. It was very loyalist, in my opinion.
> 
> ✔"The Articles of Association."*  
> \---created by the First Continental Congress in 1774 for implementing a trade boycott with Great Britain.
> 
> ✔Nantucket came rather cheap for a horse- he's half Arabian, but no one can tell what the other half is.  
> \---The State Horse Breed of Massachusetts is the Morgan Horse. But Morgans were not bred/recognized as an actual breed until 1789, after the Revolution was done, and had been done for eight years. He's named Nantucket "Nan" because Sam says he's the same color as Alfred's hair and Nantucket is an island in Massachusetts.
> 
> ✔"So Boston is under siege."*  
> \---Boston was under siege from April 19, 1775 to March 17, 1776. Sam couldn't stay in a city where England was wondering around and Foster couldn't stay alone in the city looking only fourteen, so Adam took them in.
> 
> ✔May 10, 1775*  
> \---Patriots capture Fort Ticonderoga from the British.
> 
> ✔May 28, 1775*  
> \---Patriots capture and burn the armed ship HMS Diana, which was named for Roman Goddess Diana, during the Battle of Chelsea Creek. First Naval Battle of the War, Patriot Victory. We also stole weapons from Diana, most likely the same weapons used in the American fortifications at Bunker Hill.
> 
> ✔"...You left in the middle of the night to go fight a battle in Machias, Maine, without telling him."*  
> \---The Battle of Machias is technically considered to be a battle in Massachusetts because back then Maine=Massachusetts (or at least a piece of it). Basically, Brits came and tried to take things (aka supplies to feed troops in Boston because the Patriots took all the food supplies from them back at the Battle of Chelsea Creek), Machias residents were like "screw that" and then they fought.
> 
> ✔"Will Greene* came to talk to me yesterday...."  
> \---William Greene was a governor of Rhode Island and the son of another governor of Rhode Island as a colony. He was also related to Nathanael Greene, if I'm not mistaken.
> 
> ✔.... a day before the battle. *  
> \---The battle in question is the Battle of Bunker Hill. The British won, but with great losses- they faced 1054 casualties to the American's 450.
> 
> ✔November 5, 1775*  
> \---Americans invaded Quebec during the Siege of Fort St. Jean.
> 
> ✔...looks over the two Quarter horses. "Salt is the white one, and Pepper is the gray and black one, then?"  
> \---The Virginias ride Quarter Horses because they are the most common horse in Virginia and because they were very popular with the Colonists back then. They're named Salt and Pepper after my Aunt's horses because they're adorable names in my opinion.
> 
> ✔"He's gone and offered emancipation to any slave of a Patriot master willing to join his forces. My people aren't happy about it." *  
> \---Dunmore actually did this, prompting around 150 men from the Carolinas to come help drive him out of Virginia.
> 
> ✔October 18, 1775*  
> \---the British burn the Massachusetts town of Falmouth. This costs them a lot of support.
> 
> ✔November 15, 1775*  
> \---The Battle of Kemp's Landing in Virginia. British victory.
> 
> ✔December 9, 1775*  
> \----The Battle of Great Bridge was fought December 9, 1775. The battle forced Lord Dunmore and his Loyalist out of Virginia, effectively putting Virginia under control of the Patriots.
> 
> ✔...reigns, and Glory nickers....  
> \---Alfred's horse is a bay-colored Thoroughbred mare. It's named Glory because it appeared on Nameberry's list of patriotic names, and technically Glory's full name is Gloriana. Elizabeth I was sometimes called Gloriana.
> 
> ✔A couple strips of linen had fixed that for her. *  
> \---Breast Binding with cloth is not a good idea, but since they didn't exactly have binders in 1775, it had to be done.
> 
> Au Revoir!


	3. Part Three, 1776

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's got you so worked up?" Sam asks.
> 
> "Washington's begun to move troops into Brooklyn." Brooke mutters. "A lot of them. And none of them want to tell me why, but I know. We always know, don't we?"
> 
> Sam gives a grim smile. She'd only gotten Boston back two months ago. "Afraid so. Guess that's the price of having capital-hearts and land-made-flesh bodies."

**V. Common Sense, Empires, and Independence**   
_I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine; So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane_   
_-Schuyler Sisters, Hamilton_   
_\----_   
_Freedom hath been hunted round the globe. Asia, and Africa, have long expelled her; Europe regards her like a stranger, and England hath given her warning to depart._   
_-Thomas Paine, Common Sense_

**Philadelphia, PA- January 10, 1776**  
They get locked out of the Continental Congress meetings a lot.

So they have their own in the other rooms of the Pennsylvania State House, or sometimes in the hallway outside the Congress room-trying to listen, to hear what was going on.

Sometimes, they'll bring something they don't quite understand, because Alfred always said to work together, and sixteen heads are better than one.

Will knows exactly what he has in his hands the day he brings  _Common Sense_  to the meeting.

His siblings sit in the hallway on either side, backs to the wall and listen to him read the pamphlet aloud.

"Sounds like treason." Scarlett says with a smile. Congress meetings are treason. Lexington and Concord were treason. They no longer fear the word. 

"Sounds like fun." Davy replies, and then the colonies are laughing, laughing until their sides hurt and a delegate comes out to yell at them.

 **Philadelphia, PA- March 1, 1776**  
Arthur finds Alfred in Philadelphia.

All Alfred can do is pray that William doesn't sense the empire on his lands and decide that the Quakers wouldn't mind him punching out England.   
\--------  
New York senses England before she sees him, thankfully, and ducks into an alley before he sees her- specifically her eyes, the same as America's. They could give her away.

She'd been looking for America, mostly relying on the internal compass all personifications had for each other. It was funny, because colonies could sense nations, but only nations who knew to look for them could sense a colony. 

She close enough to hear, but not see.

"You are only thirteen colonies," She can hear England snarl to America. New York wants to laugh.  _He's also Louisiana, and Ohio, and La Florida-East and West. He's Maine, and Vermont and everything from the Atlantic to the Mississippi_ _at least_ _. Even if he was only thirteen colonies, he'd still be bigger than_ _you_ _._

"Your economy belongs to me. Your army belongs to me. Every inch of your land belongs to me- and it has since your creation." New York wants to scream,  _no it hasn't, but you stole me from the Dutch, and Jersey too, and you took Delaware from Sweden! We weren't yours but you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, now could you? You wanted an Empire, so you took and took and took. America is not all yours, he has never been all yours- he is Dutch and French and Spanish and Swedish and German and Native and **American**. _ But then England is continuing.

"You rely on me in ways you will never know - I protect your borders and your trade."  _liar._ "Without me you will  _die_." England puts emphasis on the word die.

New York flinches, even though she knows it isn't true. Not Alfred. Never Alfred-he's stronger than the rest of the colonies. He's America. No matter what happens, he will endure.

"If you should choose to continue this silly war, I will bring a small fraction of my armies, and you will be crushed completely, entirely. I am the Empire Upon Which the Sun Never Sets,  I will use you as I see fit, and you will be grateful for it."

New York decides that one day, she would like to see America as the Land Where the Empire Upon Which the Sun Never Sets falls, or at the very least the Land Where England Gets His Ass Kicked by a Half-Trained Volunteer Army. 

(And one day, there will be no one except America who can claim the land. One day, they will be strong enough to give America his own Empire, if he wants. But not today.)

She remembers every word-and those are the words she repeats to the other colonies as they sit in the hall during a Continental Congress meeting.

Those are the words that make the Carolinas turn red with rage, that make East's mouth pinch into a thin line while the blue of West's eyes goes from mediterranean to storm cloud.

Those are the words that Adam carries with him when he fights at Nassau*, the words Brooke whispers to Adrien at Saint-Pierre.* They are the words that Adrien mutters to Cecilia and Brian in the dead of the night that makes Cecilia hold the twins closer.

Arthur never knows that the words he said to his colony beat out any trace of sympathy for him in America's children. 

 **Boston, MA- March 17, 1776***  
"We won we won we won!" Sam was practically bouncing up and down.

Connie is just staring. "They're evacuating the city."

"I know!" Sam practically threw herself at Foster, hugging him tight.

Foster looked a little bemused. He hadn't been there for the fighting that had taken place over the course of the month, and had just gotten there not twenty minutes ago.

"Boston's mine again." Sam said, and Foster and Connie exchanged a pleased look.

 **Philadelphia, PA- May 2, 1776**  
"What're they saying?" Scott whispers.

The other colonies shush him. Will and Sam, who have their ears pressed to the door hold up a finger in a  _wait a second_  gesture.

Brooke taps her foot impatiently.

Will starts repeating what they're saying on the other side. "France and Spain have both pledged aid to us. For the Revolution."

"Only because they hate England more than us." Sam noted. 

 **Philadelphia, PA- Early May, 1776**  
"What's got you so worked up?" Sam asks.

"Washington's begun to move troops into Brooklyn." Brooke mutters. "A lot of them. And none of them want to tell me why, but I know. We always know, don't we?"

Sam gives a grim smile. She'd only gotten Boston back two months ago. "Afraid so. Guess that's the price of having capital-hearts and land-made-flesh bodies."

 **Philadelphia, PA- May 23, 1776**  
Ginny understood what it meant when her heart sped up every time Scott smiled at her, and she knew exactly why she got butterflies when he laughed. It was so simple why she melted when he looked at her.

She was utterly, devastatingly in love with him.

 **Philadelphia, PA- June 3, 1776**  
It was a well-known fact that delegates from the Continental Congress often ate at City Tavern and that occasionally they'd bring up whatever they had been discussing that day.

So it wasn't all that surprising that Alfred found his children there at least once a week. In theory, they were there to eat, but really, half the time they picked at their food, trying to stay as long as possible.

Depending on which delegates were there, they would either get scolded for eavesdropping or invited to join the conversation.

 **Philadelphia, PA- June 7, 1776**  
For once, they were allowed in the conference room.

Even New York was quiet, not wanting to get them all thrown out.

Notes were written, passed among the states.

_What did Lee say about declaring the colonies independent?_

_We're forming foreign alliances? Isn't that old news?_

They all looked up at the words Confederation. "...prepare a plan of confederation for the newly independent states." Lee finished.

_-Prepare a plan of confederation for the newly independent states. Prepare a plan of confederation for the newly independent states?-_

"We're going to be united?" Massachusetts asked, Boston accent choking the words.

The delegates turned to look at her. Finally one of the Adams boys deigned to answer. Samuel, who'd always favored them.

"We're planning on independence for all of you- thirteen free and independent states- and then linking you into an alliance based on trade and amity. In other words, a loose confederation."

They all stared.

 **Philadelphia, PA- June 11, 1776**  
"William, Elizabeth," Alfred began. Two blonde heads snapped up. Ginny got to her feet.

"Jefferson is asking for you two, and Franklin, too."

Both children nodded before racing off to find them.

"What's that about?" One of the congressmen asked. Alfred smiled.

"They're going to assist in writing the Declaration of Independence."

 **Philadelphia, PA- June 13, 1776**  
Jefferson crumpled another paper and tossed it away.

He put his head in his hands, only to look up when the soft twang of a violin string was heard.

He looked at Elizabeth-Virginia- as she plucked a string again.

He should have been irritated that this child was messing with his violin. Instead, he focused on the pure curiosity on her face.

"It's not a guitar, Virginia. It has a bow."

"A what now?"

Jefferson gives her a mildly horrified look.   
\----------  
"No, look, like this."

Will stared.

Ginny, violin on her shoulder, bow in her hand. An exasperated Thomas Jefferson trying to teach her how to play.

Will backed out of the room.

 **Philadelphia, PA- June 28, 1776***  
"That's the final draft." Ginny whispered.

"I know. Are you nervous?" Will replied.

"No. But I feel... lighter."

"I think that's called freedom, Ginny."

 **Sullivan's Island, SC- June 28, 1776**  
Foster yelps when someone grabs the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down.

"What the hell are you doing, Foster?" He lowers the fist he had raised defensively, and Sam glares.

"Fighting against the British?" He tries sheepishly. It's hard to lie to someone who used to hold you when you had nightmares.

Sam looks almost... afraid, but that can't be right. She's Sam, she's practically fearless. "No, you're not. Go home."

"I'm not going home. I'm not a coward, and I'm not a child, Sam."

Sam looks at him and Foster realizes with a start that he's taller than her. Sam has to look up at him. Her mouth purses.

Foster blinks as something is dropped over his head. "Don't get yourself killed, kid." Is all Sam says before she jogs away.

Foster pulls at the thing around his neck, and finds himself staring at Sam's delicate cross necklace.

In the decades he's known her, he has never-not once- seen Sam without it. She never took it off, not even to sleep or bathe or fight.   
\----------  
Daniel was not expecting Sam, of all people to punch him.

"You don't get to drag my little brother in anything, let alone one of  _your_  battles! How would you feel if I took Scarlett to fight in Boston?"

"I'd think that Scarlett can make her own choices, Sam." His eyes are steady, even as his lip starts to bleed where she hit him.

 **Philadelphia, PA- July 4, 1776**  
"They approved the Declaration." America whispers in shock.

Delaware smiles. "Happy Birthday, Dad."

**VI. Long Island, Kip's Bay, and other New York things**   
_British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water; Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_   
_\-----------_   
_They're battering down the Battery; check the damages_   
_-Right Hand Man, Hamilton_

**New York, NY- July 6, 1776**  
Arthur Kirkland leaned against the railing of the ship, fuming ( _sulking_ ). He had just heard about the Declaration of Independence.

He had tried to teach Alfred everything about being a good colony but obviously, he must have failed somewhere along the lines because what colony tries to be their own country? What colony starts a war and then declares itself independent from the nation who raised it?

After the incident in Philadelphia, he'd gone back down to Virginia to wait for his wayward colony to come home. When he got to the Virginia house, he found it empty and dusty. Alfred had moved, and ( _obviously_ ) left no address where he could be found again. 

How dare Alfred declare independence from him. How dare he purposely move away so Arthur couldn't find him. Nevermind the fact that he took the contents of the house with him- or that Arthur had found what suspiciously looked like glassware shards on the front walkway like someone had smashed up the tea sets.

His eyes catch on the city of New York. It's important. If he captures it, he captures the Hudson river and divides the colonies in two.

Perfect.

 **New York, NY- July 9, 1776**  
Brooke had reported to Washington three days earlier.

Today, however, she was just another "boy" listening as the Declaration was read aloud.

And after, if her people wanted to tear down a statue of the king, cut off the head and stick it on a pike outside a tavern, well, then that's just fine with her.*

 **Long Island, NY- August 27, 1776**  
The British take Long Island, and she can't stop shaking. They are too close to her heart, too close to New York City.*

Washington keeps a close eye on her, and she knows he's seen her trembling hands. She can't make it stop- she knows it isn't nerves, and she isn't cold, but it won't stop. Alfred keeps giving her these looks like she's about to fall apart any second and she's never hated her siblings (with the exception of Will, occasionally) but she hates them now-hates the pitying looks. It feels patronizing, even though she knows it wasn't meant that way.

So maybe, she goes and finds out how much liquor it takes to actually get herself drunk (a lot). Maybe she puts on her dresses sometimes and picks up soldiers as easily as she smiles. Maybe she invites pretty men and prettier women into her bed without an ounce of shame. Maybe Will says something snarky to her and she punches him, starts a brawl in the State House.

_Everyone has different ways of coping, right?_

**PA- August 30, 1776**  
Scott was talking but all Ginny could hear was her pulse hammering in her ears.  _Do it quickly before you lose your nerve!_

She leans forward on her knees and presses her mouth to Scott's. Her heartbeat is going wild.

And then he pushes her away. She wonders if he's blushing because he's embarrassed and flustered or because he's angry. "Are you  _drunk?!"_

Ginny looked at him steadily. "No." She gestured in a way that encompassed the entire military camp, from the tent around them, to the women and children following the soldiers. "But this is a war, and I refuse to die a virgin."  _Please don't say no_.

Scott just stares at her for a second, then nods his head almost imperceptibly.

She kisses him again, he doesn't push her away. He returns it, and neither of them really know what they're doing.

Scott awkwardly places one hand on her hip and the other at the nape of her neck. Ginny kisses him harder, and it's thrilling and really nothing like she could have imagined.

When her hesitant hands reached for the buttons on his shirt, he didn't stop her. She didn't stop him when he pulled off her blue army jacket, or when he pulled her shirt over her head. He didn't stop her when she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders, and she didn't stop him even as he found the tie that kept her bindings tight and undid it.

And she doesn't regret a second of it.

 **Montreal, QC- September 7, 1776**  
Matthew gets the letter, and the twins cry. Cecilia thinks Matthew cried too.

 _(Matt hugged the twins tight the day he left. "I have to go now. Goodbye Olivia, goodbye Sophia. Be good, okay? I love you." He doesn't hug Cecilia, because he's learned that she doesn't like to be touched. ~~She wishes he hadn't learned~~_.)

They're just children- maybe five?-, and they don't understand like Adrien and Cecilia and Brian do.

They only understand that daddy is  _gone, where did he go Cecy?_

It's hard to explain to your little sisters that  _daddy went to go fight a war to crush our cousins' rebellion because grand-père_   _Angleterre made him_.

England has no right to force Canada to the front lines, to force him to fight his twin. ( ~~ _To force him to leave us_.~~ )

Cecilia lashes out the first week Matt is gone. Refuses to speak anything but Gaelic and curse words. Refuses to do chores. They're fifteen-year-olds, they aren't supposed to raise their sisters by themselves. Alfred had offered to take them in, but a war is no place to raise children. 

It doesn't work. Adrien burns his hands trying to cook because he's so exhausted. Brian goes practically mute from stress. The twins cry  _so so much._

Cecilia gives up. She takes the twins from Adrien, and puts them to bed. Makes them stay in bed. Adrien is already asleep on the staircase landing when she gets back.

She learns how to tell the twins apart. Livy is the one with the messier hair who speaks at Cecilia in a mixture of Irish Gaelic and French and broken English. Sophie is the one who cries more and is shyer and has perpetually cold hands and occasionally slips into aboriginal languages that make Cecilia's head hurt.

It gets easier. At night after the twins are asleep, the three teenagers discuss the revolution in the Southern part of the continent.

They don't say that they hope the Americans win because somebody needs to knock England off his high horse.

 **Long Island, NY- September 8, 1776**  
Connie knows something is wrong when Brooke comes to find her.

"The Hale* boy just volunteered for a spy mission." Brooke looks apologetic, for good reasons. Reporting on British troop movements was immediately punishable by death. It was a huge risk. "He was the only volunteer."

And she knows that Connie needs to process this. Connie has had the hugest, most embarrassing crush on that boy since she met him during the Siege of Boston. He was brilliant, brave, strong, and beautiful, and she liked him. Not the way Brooke liked people, all passion and lust and elegance. Brooke doesn't do the whole blushing-stuttering mess.

Connie cries, and Brooke, uncertain Brooke, who has never been good with tears, holds her.

 **Philadelphia, PA- September 9, 1776**  
"I would like to announce that the United Colonies of America is now officially The United States of America." A delegate announces to the two ex-colonies.

Del reaches across the table and grabs her brother's hand.

Penn gives her a grin.

 **MA- September 11, 1776**  
Jeremiah O'Brien scanned the letter the boy handed him.

A letter from the  _General himself_.

A letter explaining personifications, and exactly what this boy was.

"...come aboard, kid."

Scott Jones smiles. ( _And definitely doesn't think about a certain blonde-haired, blue-green eyed state_.  _No, not at all_.)

 **New York, NY- September 15, 1776**  
New York City falls to the British, and Brooke screams. They've already retreated to Harlem Heights when it happens. "It" being Brooke falling to her knees and clutching at her heart. The screaming starts later. 

The truly worrisome part is when instead of calling America  _zonneschijn_ * like she's been doing, she calls him  _vader_.

She hasn't called him ' _vader_ ' since 1752.

Sam is staring. "They took Boston, but I didn't react like  _that_."   
\-------  
They stick her on a cot somewhere away from the other soldiers. By this point, she has gone silent.

Brooke curls up, drawing her knees close to her chest. She crosses her arms tight over her chest, like she's trying to hold herself together. Brooke stares blankly at the wall, and Alfred would be lying if he said he didn't find it a little scary. 

She doesn't meet his eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm broken. Damaged goods. Like I'm the runt of litter and you're trying to figure how to put me out of my misery. I'm not dead. And I'm not that easy to break."

 **Manhattan, NY- September 21, 1776**  
Brooke is burning, burning from the inside out. New York City is burning and she is choking on smoke.

Alfred is at her side then, helping her sit up, shoving a bucket into her lap as she coughs up mouthfuls of ashes and embers and bright, vividly red blood. He doesn't hiss as her fever-ridden skin burns his.   
\-----------  
A third of the city is burnt by the time the fire is put out. 493 buildings have been destroyed.

That is what snaps Brooke out of the fog she's been in since the city has been taken over.

 **Long Island, NY- September 22, 1776**  
"They killed him, daddy." Connie could feel the tears streaming down her face. "He's dead."

America paled. "Who killed who?" He thought she was talking about another state. She wasn't.

"Nathan Hale! They killed him. The British hung him!"

She was full out crying now. "He was only twenty-one. He was supposed to  _live_. He wasn't supposed to die. He barely lived!"

"Connie-"

"He was a hero. They're saying his last words were "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country."  _He was a hero_. Like- like Achilles and Patroclus and Greene and Washington. He was a hero, daddy."

"I know. I know."

 **Philadelphia, PA- October 26, 1776**  
"Do you think you can really get support in France?" Will asks as Franklin begins his final preparations before he leaves for France.

Benjamin Franklin sighs. "I have to try."

 **White Plains, NY- October 28, 1776***  
Brooke is wary, today.

Something's going to happen today, and she has a feeling that it won't just be Washington repositioning the troops.

Sure enough, exactly thirty minutes later, messengers alerted them that the British were advancing.  
\-----------  
Washington tells the 2nd Connecticut Regiment to go slow the British down.

Canon fodder, Brooke thinks, then feels guilty because Connie's in that regiment today.

The 1st Delaware Regiment and McDougall's whole brigade get sent down to reinforce Chatterton Hill.

Scott should be here too, with the 1st Maryland Regiment, but he ran off to join the navy (privateers) a week after the battle of Long Island. So it's just Delaware and her.  
\-----------  
No matter how many times delegates tell her fighting is in her blood, Delaware hopes she never gets used to this. The blood, the death, the smell of gunpowder and blood and death, the canon fire and musket shots.

And yet, she can't deny it isn't in her blood. Colonies are pieces of the countries that founded them, and Delaware has had so,  _so_  many claim her land. Sweden (and Finland with him), Netherlands, England. She even shares some of Pennsylvania's Germans. The nations who founded her were vikings and conquerors and empires. She has America's strength and Sweden's height and Netherland's analytical mind and England's tenacity, but the real asset in a war is Finland's aim. She never misses a shot.

Her aim is perfect, and every bullet means an instant death for the man unlucky enough to be caught in her crosshairs. Where she shoots, death follows.

They lose the battle, of course, and Nicky is there to greet them when they retreat into his land.

 **Fort Lee, NJ- November 16, 1776**  
They watch the battle for New York from across the river.

Nicky puts an arm around New York's shoulders, and stays silent as she weeps quietly. Alfred's fists are clenched like he wants to start swinging. Del is dismantling her gun, cleaning it, putting it back together and then repeating it. Connie has disappeared, probably halfway back to camp by now.

Washington just watches this all and doesn't say a word.  
\--------  
3,000 Continentals are captured, and England wants to scream when America is not one of them.

**VII. ....and a happy new year?**   
_Raise a glass to freedom; Something they can never take away; No matter what they tell you_   
_-The Story of Tonight, Hamilton_

**NJ-November 1776**  
Four days after Fort Washington falls, they start evacuating Fort Lee.

They're retreating down towards Pennsylvania, and Brooke is having trouble being cheerful about this.

Nicky's nose starts bleeding and he curses. "Damn Hessians."*

By the time camp is set up in Pennsylvania, the three middle colonies are dead tired.   
\------------  
Washington tells him where the other middle colonies (they aren't colonies anymore, though, are they? They're states.)

They're shivering, even though all three cloaks are shared between them and they're pressed against each other.

Nicky's head is on Del's shoulder, now-shaggy black hair covering his eyes. There's blood on his face, probably from the Battle of Fort Lee.

The girls aren't doing much better. Neither reacts as Will sits next to Brooke. Brooke doesn't notice Will tapping on her shoulder. Brooke is sluggish, something that he's only seen happen when she was really sick- the kind of sick that puts humans six feet under. She's a well-spring of constant energy, always tapping her fingers or her feet, always moving. Brooke's feet are bleeding, which can't make her feel any warmer.

Del's uniform is torn in places, indicating there were injuries that healed up.

They look cold and miserable. All three are wearing uniforms soaked through by snow, rain, and blood.

And he can't help but remember Sam, telling them that it would all be worth it in the end, when they were independent. When America was independent from England.

 **Fort Oranje, Sint Eustatius- November 16, 1776**  
Netherlands  _hates_  England.

So when they get word that an American warship is coming to the fort,  he doesn't hesitate to salute it.

 **Baltimore, MD- December 3, 1776**  
Wes was currently watching his sister freak the hell out.

She'd already scrubbed the house from top to bottom. (Twice.) She'd washed the horses stabled there- only theirs, Georgia's, and Maryland's- at least five times. In a week.

Salt and Pepper were used to their owner's insane habits, but Cotton*- a white quarter horse speckled with brown belonging to Scarlett- was beginning to get annoyed. Maryland's thoroughbred-Susie*- was taking all the attention rather well.

She had reorganized the library, straightened up everyone's room (several states were bound to be upset about that).

Now that she was fretting over the autumn plants that would be harvested soon. She was going to overwater the carrots at this rate. The radishes, the spinach, and collards would all suffer.*

Something had to be done.

"Lizzy."

She looked up. "Remember that cranberry bush we found?"  
\---------  
Ginny picked the berries gently, and put them into her basket neatly.

Wes was popping half of what he picked into his mouth.

"So, what's got you so worried?" He's never been good with subtlety.

"What?"

"You only get like this when you're freaking out. So spill."

"I'm not-"

Wes shot her a glare. Ginny shut her mouth.

She inhaled sharply. "Remember that time after the Battle of Long Island that I went off for a while?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I kind of went to see Scott."

"Yeah, so? You do that-  _oh, no way_." He looks at his sister. "You didn't."

"Actually I kind of did?"

"Man, you lost yours before I lost mine, and you're such a pru- conservative." He stopped himself in the middle of the word at Ginny's glare. "Why's that got you all nervous for? That was way back in August."

"Do you not remember how he ran off to join the Navy right after?"

"Oh.  _Oh_." So, if he was understanding this right, Scott, the boy his sister had been in love with  _forever_ , had taken his sister's virginity, then ran away to join the Navy (coughprivateerscough). And unless Ginny had been disappearing his letters, he hadn't talked or written to her in three months.

And maybe Wes doesn't take well to his sister being taken advantage of.

 **Delaware River- December 25, 1776**  
Del poked at a piece of ice with her rifle and shivered.

Pennsylvania wanted to laugh when she started grumbling about the sanctity of Christmas day and how they shouldn't be rowing across a river right now.

He could still remember how pleased New Jersey was when they found out. "Cool. Best Christmas present, ever. Let's go kick some Hessian ass."

Washington had laughed and ruffled his already disastrous hair.

 **Trenton, NJ- December 26, 1776**  
Nicky's fought battles before, but not like this. They'd only had two casualties on the American side, and they were both from exposure.

They'd captured 800 Hessians, but that was nothing on the 3000 continentals the British had captured.

They might lose the war, but they'd put the British through hell before they did.


	4. Part Four, 1777

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York gets sidelined, Pennsylvania and Virginia have regrets™, and an Empire discovers a secret.

**VII. Occupations and Foreign Powers**  
_Those redcoats don't want it with me!_  
_\------------_  
_I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"; Tell the King "Casse toi!"; Who's the best?; C'est moi!_  
_-Aaron Burr, Sir, Hamilton_

 **Princeton, NJ- January 3, 1777**  
"They're retreating." Nicky tells Alfred, and Nicky looks like what Alfred remembers of Netherlands and nothing like him at that moment. "The British are, that is. Evacuating the state, actually. Princeton scared them off."

"Good." New York is a mess, even now. Enough so that he's considering forcing her back to Baltimore for the remainder of the war. He doesn't need another foreign occupied state right now.

He doesn't need another foreign occupied state right now.

Nicholas nods.

 **CT- January 16, 1777**  
"What is this?"

"I'm declaring independence from you." Monty says with a grim smile.

Brooke looks up at him. "Huh."

She turns and walks away.

Monty wonders how many have noticed that her hands shake unless Brooke curls them into tight fists?

 **** **Caramel, CT- April 26, 1777***  
"Hello, there, Miss Ludington."

The girl starts at the sound of New York's voice. "If you're here to talk me out of this-!"

"I'm not. I am here to accompany you part way."

"Miss New York-"

"Brooke."

The sixteen-year-old looks up and smiles. "Then call me Sybil."

 **Ridgefield, CT- April 27, 1777***  
There are welts around her arm, but Connie doesn't care.

(They're from when the Brits stared burning Patriot's houses, and the battle itself)

"How are you feeling, Major General?"

Wooster laughs. "Like hell." He smiles at her. "It was an honor to serve you, Miss. Tell your father it was an honor to fight for him."

Connie smiles tremulously. "I will, Major General. I will."

"I know. You're a good girl, Constance. Go win the war."

 **Philadelphia, PA- April 31, 1777**  
"Ah, come on, France! You're always fighting with England! Why can't you fight him  _with_  me?"

France rolled his eyes and flicked a piece of hair behind his ear- it was a very Sam-like gesture, and America had to suppress a smile. "America," he began. "You are of unknown quality. It would be foolish if I attempted to aid you when it is still likely that England will crush you under his boot."

America gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. He couldn't fault France's logic.

"I suppose what I'm saying is," he said, drawing close, a bit too close, "Prove you're worth the risk."

 **Philadelphia, PA- May 6, 1777**  
Brooke quickly put her hands under the table when they started shaking.

Alfred already had a billion and one reasons to sideline her from the war, and he didn't need to know that her hands shook all the time now- with the capture of her capital and Ticonderoga, the British had her on Long Island and Upstate.

At least her eyes were starting to fade back to blue, instead of green.

 **Philadelphia, PA- May 15, 1777**  
"Prove we're worth the risk." Elizabeth mused.

And to think Alfred had been worried about how they would take it.

They mostly just seemed thoughtful. Will was twirling around his quill, Brooke was tapping her fingers thoughtfully, Danny was chewing on the end of his pen.

 **Philadelphia, PA- June 1, 1777**  
They burn one Grand Union flag. 

Ginny saves one- " _History!_ " She cries. The others snort. 

David is so absurdly pleased to see the new flag flying high- a star for all of them, a stripe for all of them. 

Daniel whispers something about cutting off the Union Jack bit and mailing it to England.

Scarlett laughs. "It would serve him right after burning so much of New York."

Across the room, David sees Brooke's hand shake, and clench into a fist. When he looks at her face, she is staring straight at the fireplace. 

 **Fort Ann, NY- July 8, 1777***  
New York fights with her men.

She's fighting, running through ranks, ignoring formations- _the Iroquois never fought in a formation why should she?_

She keeps moving forward, always forward, always up up up every time she stumbles or falls-  _Excelsior, right? Ever Upwards._

Rensselaer drags her back. "Kid, stay back. We have to retreat, and you are too valuable to lose." His eyes flick down and his eyes widen.

He curses, but the world is going black around the edges.

 **Philadelphia, PA- July 13, 1777**  
Brooke wakes up in Philadelphia, with Alfred at her side.

There are bandages wrapped around her abdomen, and it hurts.  _God, it hurts._

Alfred's eyes are cold, closed-off when he looks at her. "You were hit by a stray bullet in the Battle of Fort Ann. It wasn't very deep. We removed the bullet." He takes a breath. "You are being removed from active duty until further."

"What? No! The others got injured worse than this before, and you didn't make them quit!"

" _Brooke_. No arguments. That is an order from your superior."

"Please.  _Please_ , don't do this. I have to be with them, they're  _my men, Alfred please!_ "

Alfred just shakes his head and leaves.

Brooke cries.

 **Philadelphia, PA- July 19, 1777**  
Scott doesn't write Ginny. Not a single letter since August.

He wrote Alfred- maybe because he knew Alfred would go hunt him down to make sure he was alive if he didn't, but there was never a single letter to her.

And it hurt. It hurt and she was angry and starting to question exactly what she felt for Scott.

William is vibrant and alive and brilliant and most importantly,  _there_.

 **Philadelphia, PA- July 20, 1777**  
It is morning, and Ginny has never been so ashamed.

It had been brief and awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them.

Will looks lost, then something clicks and he's scrambling out of bed, grabbing his clothes and escaping into the bathroom.

She pulls at Will's sheets, wrapping them around her body as she collects her own clothing.

She's putting on her boots when Will comes in. He sits beside her at the foot of the bed.

Ginny reties her boots silently, then tucks her shirt back into her trousers.

Will is quickly buttoning up his own shirt. He carefully rolls up his sleeves to his elbows.

"One time thing, right, Ginny? Never again?" Will looks a little flustered. He doesn't seem to know what to say.

"Right." Ginny says, and leaves.   
\----------  
Will isn't even sure how it happened.

One moment they're at each other's throats about strategy and the next Ginny's kissing him or he's kissing her- he actually isn't sure who started it.

It was... awkward. Uncomfortable. Thankfully brief.

It could have been worse, Will guesses. He shudders to think how awkward and unpleasant it would be with, say, _Brooke_.

 **Philadelphia, PA- July 23, 1777**  
"Hey, Liz." Scott says. It's been nearly a year since he's last seen her, and it's been awful without her.

Elizabeth grins. "Hey, Scott. I missed you."  
\--------  
There's a little twist of guilt- only a few days ago she'd slept with Will.

She should be mad at Scott- he hadn't talked to her since August.

She can't be mad when he's hugging her. "I missed you too." He whispers into her hair. Ginny closes her eyes and wishes he had said something else- three words, eight letters.

 **Philadelphia, PA- July 31, 1777***  
" _Who_  is  _that_?" Del mutters.

Will shakes his head. "I don't know, but he just offered to serve without pay."

Hamilton leans towards them.

Will wants to sneer at him- because he's seen the hero worship in Brooke's eyes, but he doesn't.

"That is Marquis de Lafayette, and he just became a major general."

 **Philadelphia, PA- August 8, 1777***  
The Iroquois betray her. They fight against her.  

No one expects her to take Day* and go off to find one of the tribes that raised her.

When she gets far enough into central New York, she is greeted by a barefoot woman with long hair braided with feathers. "New York, what brings you so far?"   
\--------  
Oneida is a tall, graceful woman, and it had always annoyed England that she looked older than him. Netherlands had never cared, and France only cared that she was beautiful.

Mika has not aged in all the time Brooke has known her. (Nearly two centuries.) She still looks the clean, crisp twenty-four she has been since Brooke was a child running through the forests and along the rivers in that white nightgown.

She leads the state through the woods, through paths Brooke had known better than the back of her hands once- or more accurately, her ankles.

"Iroquois is fighting with the Brits against me, against my family." She says. "Can't I do  _anything_? This is my  _family_  we're talking about."

"You forget, child, that Tuscarora, Onondaga, Wappinger, Mohawk, and Seneca raised you as well. Mahican did too, before Mohawk chased him away. Even warlike Munsee helped to raise you, child. And I remember when Lenape came and held you in his arms when you were a child. We were your family, once, too." Despite her words, Mika doesn't seem angry or bitter.

Brooke looks at her. "Will you side with the Iroquois? With Degan*?"

Mika's gaze is as sharp as the metal dagger at her belt. "I have yet to decide. We will see."

 **Philadelphia, PA- August 18, 1777**     
The first time Brooke met Alexander, she thought he was just another politician.

But he wanted to fight as much as she did.

And eventually, Alexander's opinion matters as much as Washington's to her.

The fact she can't help but adore him has nothing to do with it. 

 **Newark, DE- September 3, 1777***  
The American flag flies proud over a retreating army.

The first battle on the Delaware land, and they lose it.

Will tries to offer Del a smile, and Del bares her teeth at him.

 **Chadds Ford, PA- September 11, 1777***  
Penn is a mess by the time Del finds him.

He's covered in so much blood and dirt that she can't tell if he's injured.

Del knows he hates fighting.

"Del." Will looks at her, and his voice cracks.

Del holds her brother as he cries.

 **Chester County, PA- September 16, 1777***  
"Can you fight?"

Will looks into the face of the general, then back at the blood running sluggishly down his leg. And the place where a bayonet had sliced into his thigh when he was skirmishing with the Germans.

"Yes."  ~~ _No_~~. He doesn't know, but he has to fight.

Washington's gaze is assessing him. Will wonders what he sees. _A soldier? A kid?_    
\-------  
The second the battle is called off because of the rain (a nor'easter, Will thinks.) his leg collapses out from under him.

 **Philadelphia, PA- September 19, 1777***  
_There's a battle in Saratoga_ , Brooke says, and Congress stills to look at her.

Will blinks. He looks down at his still bandaged leg and wonders if Brooke will run off to fight in it against orders.

No one hears when she whispers that  _there's going to be another battle there_.

And he knows that no matter what she will be at that battle.

He could tell dad or the general that Brooke is planning to leave to fight in battle.

He looks at her, and decides not to.

 **Malvern, PA- September 20, 1777***  
The bandages come off, and Will goes to harass the British with Brigadier General Wayne.

Simple. Easy. Low Risk.

Except the part where the British attack their camp by surprise.

The battle is hell. Actual hell.

Continentals ran, and the British followed.

General Wayne is the one who grabs Will and tells him to go, and don't let the British catch him.

Will feels every death.

Men surrender, but the British cut them down all the same.

That is the day he stops getting sick after battles, because he watches them write the letters to wives and mothers, telling them that their husbands and sons are dead.

The British don't deserve his pacifism. _They don't deserve peace after that battle._

"I'm sorry." Connie whispers in passing during a meeting.  _Why should she be apologizing_ , he wonders.

For the first time, Will looks at his siblings and sees the same thing reflected in their eyes.

They're going to give the British hell, and god help the Nation if any of them ever get their hands on him.

 **Baltimore, MD- September 20, 1777**  
Prussia stepped onto the dock and grinned. From what he'd heard, the Revolution wasn't doing so well.

He'd decide if America was worth training.

 **Lancaster, PA- September, 1777**  
Will hates to admit it, but he cried when the British took Philadelphia.

Philadelphia, the new capital. He feels every foreign soldier as they march into his city.

He hides out in a corner of the court house.

He blinks as a flower is thrust into his face, then looks at the state sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Brooke tilts her head as she extends the flower towards him.

A mountain laurel.

A strand of black hair falls forward into her face, and Will has the bizarre thought that he could just lean forward and brush it back behind her ear.

"I know what it's like to lose your capital." She waits until he takes the flower to leave.

 **Germantown, PA- October 4, 1777***  
There is a wilting flower on his dresser, and Will fights with Del by his side at Germantown.

Even though they lose, they come back to letters from France. They aren't promises, iffy, but they understand. They had impressed him- if they could do it again, he would help them.

Alfred ruffles their hair and tells them he's proud of them.

 **York, PA- October 5, 1777**  
A soldier passes him as he makes his way into the Court House and Prussia freezes.

Those eyes.

Eyes he'd only seen on a Kirkland.   
\---------  
Alfred sighs as the  ~~colonies~~ , no, _states_ , states now- begin to bicker.

He'd sent Sam for food, and now he was regretting not sending a few of her siblings with her.

The doors opened with a bang, and half of the states were on their feet in a blink of the eye.

Foster is utterly still, while Adam's cup is still half-raised in shock. Connie's tawny eyes are wide, but she's on her feet, hand yanking a knife from her waistband.

Alfred's eyes are locked on the nation with a handful of Sam's short blonde hair gripped in his hand.   
\----------  
Sam leans up on her toes, obviously trying to alleviate some of the pressure.

Her green eyes flash angrily at the albino nation and Alfred is considering gutting him the second Sam is away from him.

"Explain. This. Now." Prussia snarls.

Alfred's mouth opens, but surprisingly, it is Del who responds.

"Put Samantha down or I can't promise you will walk away intact." Adela is calm, steady. She is standing, shoulders back, eyes clear.

America knows when what Prussia sees when he looks at Del. Sweden's height and eyes, Finland's pale complexion and flaxen hair, the rest of her a collection of features- like she'd picked the best out of the two of them.

Alfred takes a quick headcount. Will and Del. Connie, Foster, and Adam. Danny, Davy, and Scarlett. Ginny.

Prussia still has Sam by her hair.

Wes is shadowing Washington, Scott is out in the Atlantic, Nicky is away with Brooke somewhere, Monty and Cam were probably camped out with one of the militias.

"America. Either you explain or I'm taking  _this,_ " He pulled Sam's hair a little harder. "To England."

Alfred can feel the fear of his states echo back to him.  _England. They were at war with him. England was possessive. If he thought it would force America to come back_ - 

Strawberry snarls from her place at Ginny's side. Prussia's eyes flicked toward the familiar- currently in a foxhound form- and then back up to Alfred.

Then his eyes traveled around the room, taking in Connie's tawny, impossibly golden eyes. Ginny's blue-green eyes, the way she holds herself. The red hair the Southerners share that Alfred thinks they inherited from Ireland and Scotland.

"America.  _What_  are they."

Scarlett and Ginny bristle at his tone. "What do you mean,  _what_  are  _we_? We're not the ones with the red eyes."

"You are not human. I don't know what you are, but you're not human and you aren't nations."

Connie tilts her head. "Of course not, we're states."  
\----------  
Prussia's mind whirls as the states introduce themselves. Pennsylvania. Connecticut. Delaware. Virginia. North Carolina. South Carolina. Georgia. Rhode Island. Maine.

Rhode Island glares at him, and he realizes he's still got the girl by her hair.

He lets go, and there is a soft  _thud_  as her feet hit the ground.

He hadn't realized that he had been holding her off the ground.

It must have hurt, but her face doesn't betray any pain.

She looks like a young England, before he went from androgynous little child to slightly less androgynous teenager.

But England had never had that anger, and his face was never quite so troubled at such a young age.

 _Massachusetts,_ the girl introduces herself. She leans closer to him, stretching up on her toes to whisper into his ear. " _Ever do that again and I'll gut you and mail you back to whatever country you represent_." She hisses. 

Prussia laughs.

 **York, PA- October 6, 1777**  
"Nicholas. Where is Brooke."

Nicky's sheepish smile is all the answer Alfred needs.

 **Orange County, NY***  
A battle is being fought, but Brooke has no time for it.

It's a lost cause anyway, the British will win, she knows.

She urges Day faster.

She needs to get to Saratoga.

 **Saratoga, NY- October 7, 1777***  
Gates does not question why she comes to him breathless, in a continental uniform that doesn't quite fit right.

Alfred had taken hers, but Nicky had given her his jacket. Alfred hadn't thought to take her boots.

She was a bit taller and skinnier, but it fits well enough.

Day whinnies, and people back away slightly. His Friesian blood had bred true- he was a little bigger than most horses, and pure black.

Not for the first time, Brooke wondered what had possessed Nicky to name him  _Daydream_  of all things.   
\--------  
Arthur's borrowed thoroughbred nickers as he swings a leg over its back.

The battle has begun, but he's curious about the black horse he saw galloping for the American side earlier.

Perhaps America had come to face him.    
\--------  
When General Arnold's horse is shot out from him, Brooke realizes the danger she's putting Day in.

She slips off his back, and sends him back towards safety.

Her hair is falling into her eyes- it needs to be cut again- but she ignores it.

The battle is exhilarating. For once, her body is keeping pace with her mind's relentless pitch. There is clarity in this, clarity even in the sting of a bayonet slice or the sharp twinge of a bullet graze.

At some point, its starts raining, but they keep fighting.   
\--------  
_They win_.

 **York, PA- October 9, 1777**  
Prussia comes to his office, and says seven words.

"Alright. I'll train you. And your brats."

 **York, PA- October 10, 1777**  
Brooke comes home.

She comes home exhausted, bruised, and slightly injured, but she comes home, and that's all that matters to Alfred.

The letter from France lays ignored on his desk for some time.

_Prove you're worth the risk._

**York, PA- October 12, 1777**  
Cam knew who the man was the second he saw him.

Well, actually it was more like he knew those eyes. He had spent _years_ looking into those eyes.

Brightly colored eyes were a rarity for humans, but for personifications they were common. For states, the colors were indicative of heritage. Brooke and Scott shared America's cerulean. Sam had England's emerald. Ginny, Wes, Davy, Danny, Scarlett, and Will all shared that strange sea-green that was a mix of many nations- though the intensity and shades varied, they were all the same color. Del had Sweden's teal, the list went on.

There was only one American personification with sapphire eyes, though, and that was Monty. 

And he inherited them from France.   
\--------  
"Do you need something?" The voice wasn't particularly rude, just curious.

France fixed his eyes on the boy in front of him. Fifteen at best, he decided. Blonde haired, gray eyes with a hint of blue.

As France scrutinized him, the boy almost seemed to relax under his gaze. "Alfred said you might be coming. You can follow me if you like."

France stood up and followed the boy.   
\--------  
Cam hid a smile at the sound of the argument spilling into the hallway.

He shouldered the doors open and took a seat next to Brooke.

She'd been exhausted since she came back from Saratoga, and right now her head was pillowed in her arms on the table. Cam could hear her soft, even breaths and knew she was asleep. Again.

Hamilton almost looks fond when he glances toward the two states.

Prussia grinned. "France! Awesome to see you. Come to help my awesomeness kick England's ass?"

America narrowed his eyes at Prussia.

Washington just laughed quietly. Hamilton rolled his eyes.

Hamilton looked Brooke. "Cameron, take he-  _him_ back to his room, would you?"

Cam winced at the slip. Hamilton had almost referred to Brooke as  _her_ , and while that was the proper pronoun, it wasn't the one that they used when she was in uniform.

France didn't appear to catch the slip, so Cam just nodded and gently shook Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke glanced up.

"France is in the room. We have to go. Keep your head down." Cam whispered.

Brooke's nod would be imperceptible to people who hadn't grown up with her.

 **Fort Mercer, NJ- October 22, 1777***  
Stupid Hessians, trying to take his fort.

He can feel the British ships sinking, getting caught in the stockades.

Night whinnies, and even colonials flinch from her. There is a reason the jet black horse is named Nightmare, and it isn't just creative pun making.

They win the battle, obviously.

 **Gloucester County, NJ- November 25, 1777***     
"Not bad for a first battle." Nicky says to the major general.

Lafayette smiles.

 **Fort Washington, PA- December 8, 1777***  
Will is exhausted.

Washington looks a little amused when he falls asleep next to Alfred, writing pleas to Congress for more men, more ammunition, more horses, more rations.

He's been fighting in skirmishes since the fifth, and he's been writing in his spare time with Washington to Congress.

 **Philadelphia, PA- December 16, 1777***  
Alfred stares at the paper the Virginias had signed, ratifying the Articles of Confederation.

 **Valley Forge, PA- December 19, 1777***  
America's states march in with different units and it's a struggle not to feel some kind of protectiveness over them.

They're all so small. Well, not some of the middle ones, but the New Englander girls are rather small.

The fact that a few are marching without boots is a little concerning.

America is around somewhere- he'd arrived earlier, and Prussia wondered if he knew what his states were marching in the snow and leaving bloody footprints behind them.   
\--------  
It's actually the first time he's ever seen all the states together.

Prussia's eyes widen a little as he takes. in the sixteen children lined up in Washington's tent.

America introduces them quickly before running off for some errand. He says them so fast the names string together.

_NewHampshire-Vermont-Massachusetts-Maine-Connecticut-RhodeIsland-NewYork-NewJersey-Pennsylvania-Delaware-Maryland-EastAndWestVirginia-North-South-and Georgia._

"Well. I'm here to teach you lot how to fight awesomely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caramel, CT- April 26, 1777* = Sybil Ludington became famous after 1900 for her night ride on April 26, 1777, to alert militia forces to the approach of the British regular forces. The ride was similar to those performed by Jack Jouett, William Dawes and Paul Revere, although she rode more than twice the distance of Revere and was only 16 years old at the time.
> 
> Ridgefield, CT- April 27, 1777* = During the Battle of Ridgefield, Major General David Wooster was mortally wounded; he died five days later.
> 
> Fort Ann, NY- July 8, 1777* = Battle of Fort Ann. Henry K. van Rensselaer was a commander during the battle that played an important role.
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- August 8, 1777* = During the Siege of Fort Stanwix. Iroquois Indians fought for the British.
> 
> Day* = Short for Daydream. Day was a Friesian-thoroughbred cross stallion. Nicky named him to match his horse, Brooke went along with it.
> 
> Mika* = Oneida's name. If anyone could suggest a better one, it'd be great.
> 
> Degan* = supposedly means 'once a great leader' in Iroquois. @therobinlady helped with it, and it was the best we found
> 
> Newark, DE- September 3, 1777* = Battle of Cooch's Bridge. It was the only significant military action during the war on the soil of Delaware. Supposedly, the battle saw the first flying of the American flag.
> 
> Chadds Ford, PA- September 11, 1777* = Battle of Brandywine. More troops fought at Brandywine than any other battle of the American Revolution. It was also the longest single-day battle of the war, with continuous fighting for 11 hours. Major General Nathanael Greene, estimated that Washington's army had lost between 1,200 and 1,300 men- killed, wounded, and captured.
> 
> Chester County, PA- September 16, 1777* = Battle of the Clouds. The battle was called off due to the rain- Americans retreated and the British allowed it.
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- September 19, 1777* = 1st Battle of Saratoga. British tactical victory- they took the field but lost many soldiers doing so.
> 
> Malvern, PA- September 20, 1777* = Battle of Paoli also known as the Paoli Massacre. British forces under Major General Charles Grey led a surprise attack on American Brigadier General Wayne's encampment near the Paoli Tavern. A total of 272 men were killed, wounded or missing from Wayne's division after the battle.
> 
> Germantown, PA- October 4, 1777* = Battle of Germantown. British victory. The battle made a strong impression upon the French court that the Americans would prove worthy allies, but didn't quite convince them.
> 
> Orange County, NY* = The Battle of Forts Clinton and Montgomery. British victory
> 
> Saratoga, NY- October 7, 1777* = Battle of Bemis Heights. Considered a major turning point of the war. Once news of Burgoyne's surrender reached France, King Louis XVI decided to enter negotiations with the Americans that resulted in a formal alliance and French entry into the war.
> 
> Fort Mercer, NJ- October 22, 1777* = Battle of Red Bank. 2,000 Hessian troops under the command of Colonel Carl von Donop wanted to take Fort Mercer to avenge what he considered to be a humiliation at the Second Battle of Trenton (his troops had been repulsed).
> 
> Nightmare* = Nightmare was named for two reasons: 1. She is a black female horse= a night mare, and 2. She is a large solid black horse that looks like something a horseman of the apocalypse would ride.
> 
> Gloucester County, NJ- November 25, 1777* = Battle of Gloucester. It was the first battlefield command for the Marquis de Lafayette.
> 
> Fort Washington, PA- December 8, 1777* = The Battle of White Marsh. Series of skirmishes fought December 5–8, 1777. Last major engagement of 1777 between British and American forces.
> 
> Valley Forge, PA- December 19, 1777* = Um. Valley Forge. Prussia comes to whip America into shape.
> 
> Horses!: (So far)  
> •Alfred- Glory is an American Quarter Horse mare.  
> •Sam- Nantucket is a Arabian mix stallion  
> •Ginny- Pepper is an American Quarter Horse mare  
> •Wes- Salt is an American Quarter Horse stallion  
> •Scarlett- Cotton is an American Quarter Horse stallion  
> •Scott- Susie is a Thoroughbred mare  
> •Brooke- Daydream is a Friesian-thoroughbred mix stallion  
> •Nicky- Nightmare is a Friesian mare


	5. Part Five, 1778

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia is fond of the States, and England is going to learn you don't mess with the South unless you have a death wish.

**VIII. Valley Forge**   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_   
_-Stand By You, Rachel Platten_   
_\------------_   
_Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!_   
_-Guns and Ships, Hamilton_

**Valley Forge, PA- January 13, 1778**  
Prussia seems to have developed a certain level of fondness towards the states, America observes.

It's hard not to. They're lovable little demons. Prussia trains them to fight, and America decides that it's okay that he knows.

 **Valley Forge, PA- February 5, 1778***  
Scarlett and David are curled against either side of their brother, quilts wrapped tight around their bodies.

Daniel watches his brother and sister sleep.

He looks at the paper, and scrawls his name over the bottom.

 **Philadelphia, PA- February 6, 1778***  
There haven't been any battles yet, and the states are clearly trying to jam in as much sleep and training in while they have the chance.

America envies them a little- that they are still sleeping when he gets up.

He has to meet with France about the alliance in Philadelphia, and they would probably sleep a while longer before going to find Prussia for drills and sparring.

He brushes a finger over the new signature on the Articles of Confederation.

 _Daniel Jones, the State of South Carolina._  
\----------  
America isn't stupid.

He sees how France is looking at him.

\----------  
"So?"

America shrugs, pulling his shirt over his head. "I've had worse."

France laughs. "England definitely raised you."

 **Valley Forge, PA**  
Brooke signs quickly, leaving the paper on Alfred's desk.

Washington smiles at her when he sees it.

 **Valley Forge, PA- February 7, 1778**  
Despite his intentions, every single one of them knew what had happened last night.

Ginny has on her  _silently-judging-you_  face, Will is suspiciously quiet, and Connie looks a little bewildered.

"Oh, stop it already!" Sam says suddenly, coffee cup clattering to the table. "None of us have any right to judge him for who he chooses to-" Sam's face twists in discomfort, flushing red, "-with, so just stop with the disappointed looks." 

Scarlett shrugs, stirring her tea thoughtfully. "He could have chosen better, but he could have chosen worse, and hey, at least it isn't the nanny this time."

"I have a question." America interrupts as several states start to gain a greenish tinge. "How do you know?"

Davy fixes him with a deadpan stare. "You have  _three_  hickeys on your neck. _Three_."

America flushes.

 **New York, NY- February 16, 1778**  
England paces. "America has obviously promised France his lost territory in exchange for aid."

Canada crosses his arms over his chest, trying not to stare at the bright red of the uniform, especially when he knew Adrien had been in blue only a year or so ago.

He wonders how the occupations were affecting his nieces and nephews. _William and Brooke must have been hit hard_...

"Matthew! Are you even paying attention?"

It's a struggle not to roll his eyes. America wouldn't let France do that, he wouldn't even make the promise in the first place.

 **Valley Forge, PA- February 28, 1778**  
It's so late, it's early, and America is still awake. Staring at the Articles of Confederation, at the signatures.

Ginny, Wes, Danny, Brooke, Adam, Connie, Scarlett.

Seven of his children.

He looks around at the bundled up children scattered around- his kids.

Alfred would do anything for them, and it seems the sentiment is returned.

 **PA- May 18, 1778**  
England doesn't see the point of throwing a party for Howe.

Howe is resigning. That isn't a cause for celebration.   
\---------  
While England is sulking at his party, the states are having an impromptu party of their own.

Will has a crown of wildflowers lopsided on his head and he's laughing. He's the center of attention, the life of the party.

"What's going on?" Prussia asks.

Del smiles. "Howe's retiring, and the Brits will be leaving Philadelphia soon."

 **Barren Hill, PA- May 20, 1778***  
Brooke is beside him, and Will would never have thought that one day her fidgeting would be comforting.

He looks around at the soldiers and his gaze snags on one of the Indians.

Her onyx eyes seem like they're laughing as she looks at him. Her eyes drift to Brooke, and she smiles.

The Indian gestures at her a few times- until Will understands that she wants him to get Brooke's attention.

He elbows her. Hard.

"Ow!"

"That woman wants you for some reason."

"What woman- Mika!" Brooke takes off, flying into the woman's arms.

The woman laughs as she holds Brooke, and Will decides he needs to see what kind of trouble she had gotten herself in.

"Mika is Oneida." Brooke tells him. "Mika, this is William. He's Pennsylvania."

The Indian smiles at him.   
\-------  
They successfully evade the British, and Will hasn't smiled this much in he doesn't know how long.

 **Valley Forge, PA- June 18, 1778***  
Will looks lighter today, and Alfred knows it's because the British are finally leaving Philadelphia.

 **Valley Forge, PA- June 19, 1778***  
"We're leaving." Delaware tells Prussia.

"I know."

She tilts her head, teal eyes catching the light. "You're going to miss us."

Prussia snorts.

(He does miss the little demons.)

**XIV. Monmouth... and Consequences**   
_What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!_   
_\------------_   
_But there's so many of them!_   
_\------------_   
_Have Lafayette take the lead!_   
_-Stay Alive, Hamilton_

**Monmouth Court House, NJ- June 28, 1778***  
" _Retreat_!"

Ginny and Wes exchange baffled looks, pulling their horses to a halt.

They've only fired one volley, and Washington told them to _attack_.

Lafayette frowns. "Washington will hear about this cowardice."   
\-------  
 _Are those Continentals retreating back into our forces_? Nicky thinks.

Washington opens the letter that had been handed to him. "Lee ordered a retreat. Damn him! Hamilton!"

Both Brooke and Hamilton look up. "Yes, sir?" Hamilton responds.

"Have Lafayette take the lead!"   
\-------  
The battle has been raging for an hour when they send three regiments through the woods to attack the right British flank.

Nicky and Brooke bump their fists together when they realize that it was successful and the British have to reform.

Brooke winks, and goes off to fight with her New Yorkers- Hamilton and Laurens. Nicky goes to fight beside Lafayette.   
\-------  
They fight the battle to a draw.   
\-------  
"Do you have a  _death wish_?"

"Are you trying to get yourself  _killed_?"

Hamilton and Brooke exchange startled glances, before glaring back at Laurens. Who had a horse  _shot out_  from  _under him_.   
\-------  
(Later, Lafayette laughs. "It wasn't his fault that he wasn't killed or wounded, he did everything that was necessary to procure one or the other.")  
\-------  
England curses. 124 dead, 170 wounded, and 64 missing, yet they couldn't even when the battle.

France and Prussia are both helping America now, and Spain will be too soon probably.

He doesn't like how this is turning out.

 **Brunswick, NJ- July 2, 1778***  
Ginny and Wes are rarely furious, especially at the same time.

But this man had the nerve to  _disrespect their General._

They've heard what the soldiers think- that Lee was turned traitor during his capture, that his retreat was to help the British win the battle.

They listen as Lee is found guilty, and he is relieved of command for one year.

**XV. Raids**   
_Wait for it!_   
_-Wait for It, Hamilton_

**Philadelphia, PA- July 3, 1778***  
Will nurses his wrist.

At first, he had thought it was a cramp from writing, but as it only got stronger he realized it was a battle, and it was only confirmed when he started bleeding.

Every battle hurts. Not all bleed.

Alfred's smile is forced when he bandages it.

 **Philadelphia, PA- August 29, 1778***  
Adam grits his teeth and slaps bandages over his back.

There are more important things than this.

 **New York, NY- September 7, 1778***  
America just _had_  to make friends with France, England thinks.

Battles in the Channel, in India, in Dominica. Battles all over the colonies. Not to mention that battle in Newport. Ridiculous.

 **Philadelphia, PA- September 12, 1778***  
Sam seems a little dazed from the raids.

"They took sixteen prisoners in New Bedford, and four men were killed." Sam says, and the  _anger_  in her voice...

Well, he hopes Arthur and Sam never meet on a battlefield, because one of them would not walk away from that fight, and Alfred doesn't think it would Arthur walking away from it.

 **Philadelphia, PA- October 24, 1778***  
It is during Carleton's Raid that France thinks to ask after the Vermont Republic.

And if it has a personification.

America thinks of Vermont, of his curly brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, of the look he gives Cam when Cam isn't looking at him. He thinks of bringing two boys home, naming them, raising them, watching them love each other before they even knew what love was. 

( _He would do anything for his children_.)

"No. No, there isn't."

**XVI. Southern Hospitality**   
_Somebody has to stand up for the South!_   
_-Washington On Your Side, Hamilton_

**Philadelphia, PA- December 23, 1778***  
Lee has been saying terrible things about Washington.

It is no surprise that he is challenged to a duel.

It's more surprising it wasn't  _Hamilton_  doing the challenging.

 **Philadelphia, PA- December 29, 1778***  
Scarlett is screaming, sobbing something about occupation.

It takes thirty minutes to get her to tell them what she means.

Savannah has been seized by the British.

 _(...a personification's capital is a personification's heart_...)

 **Philadelphia, PA- December 30, 1778***  
Say what you will, but Scarlett is their little sister.

Connie doesn't ask why they urgently need a rattlesnake.

(" _Live, preferably_.")

Davy grabs the flag he'd stuffed in his bag.

( _DON'T TREAD ON ME_ )

The rattlesnake is calm as they wrap it in the flag- both twins question how Connie had caught it, what she'd done to it.

They set the wrapped-up snake into a box, and smile grimly as a note is placed in with it.

( _This is for Savannah_.)

They stick the lid on, and tie one of Scarlett's hair ribbons around it in a bow.

The Carolinas bump their fists together when they write the recipient's name on the lid of the box and hand it off to a courier.

( _To: Mr. Arthur Kirkland_ )

The Northerners had their chance, and they did pretty well, but now it's _their_ turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valley Forge, PA- February 5, 1778* = South Carolina ratified the Articles of Confederation
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- February 6, 1778* = The United States and France sign the French Alliance
> 
> Barren Hill, PA- May 20, 1778* = Battle of Barren Hill. Lafayette successfully evades British onslaught with 500 men and about 50 Oneida Indians.
> 
> Valley Forge, PA- June 18, 1778* = British abandon Philadelphia and return to New York 
> 
> Valley Forge, PA- June 19, 1778* = Washington's army leaves Valley Forge 
> 
> Monmouth Court House, NJ- June 28, 1778* = Battle of Monmouth. Draw. Lee met with his subordinates but failed to give them proper orders, resulting in a piecemeal and disorganized attack against the British. Lee's troop's fled directly into Washington and the advancing main force, with the British in hot pursuit. After a heated exchange with Lee, Washington relieved him of command, sent him to the rear, and placed Lafayette in command. And technically, what Lafayette said in regards to Laurens was that "It was not his fault that he was not killed or wounded, he did everything that was necessary to procure one or t'other." 
> 
> Brunswick, NJ- July 2, 1778* = On July 2, 1778, Lee was court-martialled at by a jury presided by on three charges: 1. disobedience of orders in not attacking the enemy; 2. misbehavior before the enemy in making an unnecessary, disorderly, and shameful retreat; 3. disrespect to the commander-in-chief (aka Washington). Lee was found guilty, and he was relieved of command for a period of one year. 
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- July 3, 1778* = Wyoming Massacre. British Victory.
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- August 29, 1778* = Battle of Newport. British Victory. 
> 
> New York, NY- September 7, 1778* = The battles referenced are the First Battle of Ushant, the Seige of Pondicherry, and the Invasion of Dominica, all of which were French vs. British battles. 
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- September 12, 1778* = Grey's raid
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- October 24, 1778* = Carleton's Raid. Vermont, obviously.
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- December 23, 1778* = Lee VS. Laurens duel, for my Hamilton fans.
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- December 29, 1778* = Capture of Savannah
> 
> Philadelphia, PA- December 30, 1778* = Okay, so the Carolinas send England a rattlesnake because 1. It was the snake on the 'Don't Tread On Me' flag, and 2. because I see the rattlesnake as a very Southern symbol.


	6. Part Six, 1779

**XVII. The Greatest Grief***  
_If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?; Is it like a beat without a melody?_  
_-My Shot, Hamilton_

**New York, NY- January 7, 1779**  
England drops the box when confronted with a hissing snake.

The snake- a live rattlesnake- slithers out of the box and out of the tent.

It takes ten minutes for England to pick up the box again. A  _don't tread on me_  flag and a note.

_This is for Savannah._

England fumes.

 **Port Royal Island, SC- February 3, 1779***  
It isn't even a big battle.

Later, Daniel will be ashamed to admit that all he could think at the battle his other sister  _dies_  at was  _they made Scarlett cry_.

And then he sees Will, and Brooke, and at first, he doesn't notice all the  _red_ staining Brooke's uniform.

And then he does.   
\--------------  
When they bring home Brooke, bloody, limp, lifeless, he loses it.

He falls to his knees, there in the entryway, Brooke cradled against his chest.

_His colony, his state, his little girl, his baby._

There are no sunshine smiles, no bright blue eyes.

There's no precedent for this- no way to tell if he'll ever see her take another breath or age past barely-fifteen.

He cries, and his tears mix with the blood on New York's blue uniform.

_His baby, his third eldest, limp as a ragdoll in his arms._

She doesn't look like she's sleeping. Brooke could never stay still, even in sleep.

Will is on his knees, tears running down his face.

His sister's blood is spattered over his face, mixing with his tears. His sister's blood is all over his trousers, his shirt, coating his hands.

"I'm so sorry, dad, I am so sorry."

Alfred pulls his son towards him, holding as he soaks the shoulder of his shirt with tears.

He sits there holding his children, one alive, one dead.

 **SC- February 4, 1779**  
Nicky's hands shake as he reads the letter. The letter that Brooke left in case she died.

They had all written letters- just in case.

_Dear, dear Nicky,_  
_The Carolinas speak of a_ **_tug_ ** _when Georgia was formed._

_I know you never felt that, which is why you never said anything about being siblings._

_I have a confession._

_I felt the tug._

_I would never have realized what it was if I had never met you._

_But I looked at you and I knew, I knew you were my brother._

_I didn't tell you._

_I didn't tell you because I was afraid._

_I had been so self-absorbed that I completely disregarded the tug. Looking back, even if I had gone to search for you, I don't think you would have been better off with me. Nicky, do you know what it was like growing up on the streets? It was hell on earth. I would have never forgiven myself if I had dragged you into that. I don't know what would have happened if Alfred hadn't come along when he did._

_I remember when Alfred brought you home- I remember that I had been fighting with Will again, that I didn't really care until I saw your hair. Black- like mine, and messy- also like mine. And you turned, and I just knew._

_And I couldn't tell you. At first, it was because I didn't know you, and even I know that's not something you just blurt out. Then we were friends, and then Adrien came along and we were_ **_perfect_ ** _, we were best friends, we were_ **_forever_ ** _. And I had some irrational fear that if I told you, I would somehow mess that up, and I couldn't live with myself if I messed it up._

_Neither of these excuse the fact that I failed you as a sibling- I was your older sister, I was supposed to_ **_protect_ ** _you, and I didn't._

_You're my little brother. I love you. I love you, and don't cry. It's okay, I promise._

_Writing this, I don't know if I ever got to properly tell you goodbye. I hope I did. I hope I was able to give you that closure._

_Do me a favor? The other letters are in my nightstand. Could you make sure they fall into the right hands? And take care of Day, will you? I know I spoil him too much with sugar cubes, but he's a good horse._

_Love, Brooke_

He stares at the letter, at Brooke's slanted, half-cursive, half-print scrawl.

_You're my little brother. I love you._

"Nicky?"

Nicky hurriedly scrubs at his face before looking up at Adam.

Adam's eyes are soft. "You're crying."

Nicky closes his eyes, extending the letter.

He keeps them closed as Adam reads through the letter

"Damn." Adam says. "I didn't expect that. I mean, we've all joked about it but I never-"

"Yeah."

He's still a little shocked. Brooke, his sister.

 _Sister_. His  _blood_  sister.

Blood siblings were rare among personifications- they had to have shared a common people to form that kind of relationship.

 _The Dutch_ , Nicky thinks. He vaguely remembers the Dutch coming- he can't have been very old at the time.

Nicky scrambles to his feet. "I-I need to think." He's gone before Adam can say anything.   
\--------------  
Night whinnies when he saddles her.

Horses have liked him as long as he can remember.

Nicky remembers once -when he was very small- he went to see the horses the Dutch had brought with them from Europe, and remembers thinking they were the most wonderful creatures, unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

The image is vivid in his head, even centuries later.

After Alfred had come to get him, he had poured over the books Alfred found him, figuring out the breeds- Friesians, Iberians, Spanish Colonials, Thoroughbreds, and Arabians.

When Brooke wakes up- because she  _has_  to wake up- they need to have a long, long talk.

 **SC- February 5, 1779**  
"Brooke wanted you to have this." Nicky looks miserable- it's been two days, and Brooke hasn't showed any improvement.

On the other hand, she hasn't started rotting or dissolving either.

Monty stares. "...what?"

They'd all written letters in the event of a permanent death, but not for every other colony.

"This is for you." Nicky repeats. shoving the sealed letter at him and leaving.

The red wax sealing the letter hasn't been broken, and his name, his real, full name ( _Montgomery Carter Jones_ ) is written on the front in New York's half cursive/half print handwriting.

He stares at the seal for a long time before breaking it.

He pulls out the paper.

_I, the personification of New York, formally cede all claims to the land known as Vermont and recognize the Vermont Republic as an independent republic._

Monty drops the paper.

He picks it up, looks at the signature at the bottom.

_Moge de veertiende ster schijnen helder,* the Personification of New York, Brooke Natalie Jones._

He doesn't know what that means, but recognizes it as dutch.

He finally notices the other paper in the envelope.

_Monty,_  
_I am genuinely sorry about the delegates blocking your statehood._

_I'm sorry about a lot of things. I'm sorry I didn't think you could fight, that I didn't think you were serious about being with Cameron- to be fair, he's like my brother. A really odd, adopted one that likes to pretend he's older than me. (He isn't.)_

_Anyway, you two deserve each other._

_And I'm not saying that in a mean way. Sincerely. You guys deserve each other, and you're adorable together._

_Cam really loves you, if you didn't already know that. You probably do- Cam isn't really the type to hide his emotions or feelings._

_Back to more serious matters- Hey, do me a favor and don't accept bribes to stay loyal to England._

_You're one of us, and I think it'd kill dad if any of us left._

_I hope you get your statehood._

_Doei, Brooke_

Monty stares. "What the  _fuck_."   
\--------------  
Nicky mails Adrien's letter off.

He gives Alfred his- and Alfred cries.

Nicky stays away from him after that.

Sam's letter is simple, to the point, the gist being "Hey, kick England's ass back to his precious king for me?"

He's a little surprised to find a letter for Adam, but delivers it anyway.

Adam pales as he reads it, and then flushes when Nicky asks to read it and refuses quickly before running away.

David is confused as to why he has a letter. Nicky tries to hand it to him, and David points at himself. "Brooke wrote a letter for  _me_?  _For me_? Are you sure?"

Nicky rolls his eyes and shoves the letter at him.   
\--------------  
David stares at the unbroken seal and his name written in blue ink before he breaks the red wax seal.

_David-_  
_Ginny, Scott, Danny._

_What do they have in common?_

_They all love the sea, and sure, you love the sea too- but you love it secondarily._

_I think your first love will always be the sky._

_And I think, out of all of us, you'll be the one who'll claim it as your own._

_Good luck._

_Brooke_

**SC- February 8, 1779**  
It takes five days for Brooke to wake up.

It changes things.

They're immortal. Truly immortal. As immortal as England. As France. As any Empire.

If they are immortal, America is too- Nations had questioned whether he was or not before, since he was a colony.

(They don't get rid of their letters, just in case.)

**XVIII.** **Victories and Defeats**  
_And so the balance shifts_  
_-_ _Guns and Ships, Hamilton_

**Charleston, SC- June 20, 1779***  
Danny wonders if humans feel this- the weaving bonds between siblings.

He can feel Davy clear across the battlefield, and Scarlett somewhere to the west. Like a string tying them all together.

He feels Scarlett approaching long before he sees her- the horse she rides splattered with mud and blood, a cavalry sword at her side.

He thinks she looks like conquering monarch from a painting, which is ironic considering they're rebelling against their monarch.

Her red hair is secured at the nape of her neck with a ribbon, and she frowns, shakes her head.

_There won't be a victory in Charleston tonight._

**Baltimore, MD- July 14, 1779***  
Connie is just mad.

_New Haven. Fairfield. Norwalk._

All burned by British troops.

She had thought her other father had more honor than to make war with women and children.

Apparently not.

If England wants to find out what fire can do, Connie has figured she's all too happy to show him what American cannons can do.

 **Stony Point, NY- July 16, 1779***  
Brooke pins the white paper to her hat quickly.*

Wayne has put her towards the front of the attack column. Something about immortality and reckless bravery.

The man in front of her has an axe. Another has a pick.

Brooke resolves not to watch them break the British line with them- it will be bloody when they do.

 **Minisink Ford, NY- July 22, 1779***  
Degan is just as Brooke remembers from her childhood.

When she sees him, she slings her gun over her shoulder and slips a knife out of her belt. Common courtesy- Degan hates guns.

 _Let's see if he remembers what a girl with a knife can do_.

Brooke freezes in her tracks as she feels a personification slip through the armies.

And there is that familiar shock of black hair.  _Mika_.

Two nations that had raised her- one here to fight with her, one to fight against her.

(Three personifications meet on a battlefield that day, and all three leave with new scars and the knowledge that all three held back.)

 **Baltimore, MD- August 3, 1779**  
France writes his letters in French.

Which is a problem when Alfred is out, as the majority of the states do not speak French.

Monty does. Fluently.

And even though he stumbles over the words he reads, and his handwriting is kind of terrible, he translates the news of battles in Gibraltar and Grenada. Of victory in Grenada. That Spain has sided with them.

 **NY- August 29, 1779***  
Degan surrenders, and something in Brooke aches to see such a mighty personification brought to their knees.

It is her land too- she can feel her continentals razing the Iroquois settlements.

But Congress said to end the threat of the Iroquois, and she would.

 **Savannah, GA- September 1779***  
After a while, France gets curious about the little redheaded soldiers that follow America around.

The smallest one, who can not possibly be older than thirteen, is first.

And,  _merde_ , if that one doesn't have a tongue as sharp as his bayonet.

Small, awfully pretty for a boy, but he'd stomped on France's foot with surprising force when France had coped a feel.

The other two- twins- are not much better. Sharp minded things, plotting victory with their heads pressed together, presenting America with marked maps like they are flowers.

And then France sees the three fight together at Savannah.

They fight like one unit, like one soul in three bodies. It borders on unnatural, and France is no longer curious about them.

 **Morristown NJ- Winter, 1779***  
It is so  _ridiculously, absurdly, unnaturally cold_.

And yet Nicky knows they will survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greatest Grief* = Partial quote from the Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller. The full quote is "Perhaps it is the greatest grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone."  
> February 3, 1779* = Battle of Beaufort, SC. Patriot Victory.  
> Moge de veertiende ster schijnen helde* = May the fourteenth star shine bright. Dutch.  
> June 20, 1779* = Battle of Stono Ferry. British Victory.  
> July 16, 1779* = Battle of Stony Point. Patriot Victory.  
> July 22, 1779* = Battle of Minisink. British-Iroquois victory  
> August 29, 1779* = American forces burn Indian villages until the Iroquois are crippled.  
> September 1779* = Seige of Savannah. British Victory.  
> Winter, 1779* = Harshest winter of the 18th century.


	7. Part Seven, 1780

**XIX. Revolution in the South and Traitors** **in the North**  
_I'm just like my country; I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
_-My Shot, Hamilton_

 **NY- January 26, 1780***  
Connie bounds over to Benedict Arnold happily. "I just heard the news! See, I knew you'd never do something so awful as betraying us!"

She smiles at him, and he offers her a restrained smile in return.

"How's Peggy?"

Peggy was Benedict's wife- he'd met her in Philadelphia after the Brits left, and Connie liked her, even though she was a little loyalist. "Peggy's good."

Connie beams. "The baby's due in March, right?"

Benedict nods.

"...I get to hold him, right?"

Benedict laughs. "Yes, Constance, you get to hold the baby."

Connie smile grows. She had only held one of the babies- that was Henry, way back in 1772. She hadn't been around when little Ben and Richard were born.

She was excited- after all, it isn't every day that a founding father gets a new baby.

 **GA- March 29, 1780***  
At first, Daniel can pretend the burning is something else.

That the British aren't trying to take Charleston.

It doesn't work.

 **NY- Early April,1780**  
One day, Philip Schuyler approaches Benedict with an offer of command at West Point.

And Connie encourages him to accept.

 **GA- May 12, 1780***  
Daniel screams when Charleston is surrendered, and Scarlett can feel the white-hot rage in her blood and the thrumming of her heart saying  _Protect Protect Protect_.

The war isn't looking so good now, and it's all their fault- the Northerners had fought this war longer than they had, and hadn't Brooke given Saratoga everything she had? Hadn't Will fought his way through his upbringing so he could fight? Hadn't Sam been the first to put on that blue uniform? Hadn't Connie fought tooth and nail in the name of Liberty?

Their northerner siblings had entrusted them with the protection of their  _own goddamned land_ , and they'd barely won anything. They'd lost Savannah and Charleston  _both_.

Not only that, but they lost practically all of the Southern Continentals- over 3000 captured at Charleston.

"We have to be better." Scarlett whispers to David.

 **SC- May 29, 1780***  
Ginny and Wes both come down, knowing most of the fighting is in the Carolinas.

David is busy with his own patriots that day, and Daniel is still feeling the loss of Charleston too acutely to fight. Ginny sticks around to help Alfred. Scarlett heads off to see if she can get ahold of a comprehensive list of the losses when Charleston was surrendered. 

Wes goes off alone that day, off to find the Virginian Colonel Buford and check on his and Ginny's continentals.

And so Wes is alone at the Battle of Waxhaws.   
\-----------  
Ginny screams.

She screams like someone has ripped something away from her.

It's a horrible, terrible, awful sound. 

And Alfred knows Wesley has lost his first life, even before he feels the pain.

 **SC- May 30, 1780**  
When Wes wakes up, his sister is holding him. 

 **SC- Early Summer, 1780**  
Francis Marion moves aside as the three soldiers enter his camp.

All three had brilliant red hair, and the confidence of a well-trained soldier.

 **SC- June 8, 1780***  
It is a small victory, but it is a victory.

Daniel laughs for the first time since Charleston was surrendered.

 **SC- June 20, 1780***  
David dreams about the battle.

Dreams about loyalists against Patriots. About brothers killing brothers. About men running out of ammunition and using their guns as clubs.

He wakes up with a start and pulls his siblings closer.

David doesn't go back to sleep.

 **SC- July 12, 1780***  
They fight New Yorker loyalists, and Daniel wonders if Brooke can feel those people fighting against the rebellion she had so carefully cultivated.

They rest their guns on the fence and shoot the tories and redcoats in equal measure.

Years later, the battle is regarded a turning point of the Revolution in South Carolina.

 **SC- July 27, 1780**  
At this point, the three southerners have dedicated themselves to Francis Marion's little militia- and he seems to understand this loyalty, even though they disappear occasionally.

When they join Major Gates, it is only loyalty to Marion that keeps Danny from joining Gate's army to go to Camden.

And when Gates is rude to Marion, well, he shut his mouth pretty quickly when Scarlett grinned, hand on the hilt of her cavalry sword.

 **SC- August 16, 1780***  
They lose at Camden and Daniel  _screams_.

And Francis Marion looks at the three siblings and finally realizes what they are.

 **SC- August 28, 1780***  
Now that he knew that the three redhaired soldiers were something other than human, Francis Marion was a bit warier.

He'd watched a gash on one of their foreheads heal within seconds. They knew impossible things.

If they weren't so determined on winning the war, if they weren't so incredibly human- almost teenager-like, if the affection between them wasn't almost tangible, he would have thought they were some form of demon or monster.

They make him uneasy, but he can't deny their skills as fighters.   
\-----------  
He wanted a surprise attack, and he realizes the mistake as soon as the lead horses begin to cross the bridge.

Their hooves clatter against the wooden bridge.

Marion sighs as he hears warning shots from the loyalist camp.

 _There goes the surprise._  
\-----------  
One of the redheaded soldiers approaches him after the battle.

"General Marion, it has come to our attention that we neglected to fully explain what we are."

Marion watches the soldier carefully. "And what exactly are you?"

The soldier looks him fully in the eyes for the first time.

His eyes are ageless, full of more wisdom than a human could ever hope to have, impossibly bright.

"We are the human personifications of our land. I am Georgia, and my brothers are the Carolinas. There is a personification for each state, and another for America as a whole." The soldier- Georgia- winks. "And it's meant to be a secret, but I'm a girl, which I think confused you that first week, since I'm always a little feminine, even when I try not to be."

 **NY- September 23, 1780***  
Brooke is there when they bring the papers to Washington, is there when they realize that Connie's beloved hero is a traitor. 

But so is Connie, standing in the center of the room in shock, like her entire world has been uprooted. 

"Connie-" Brooke begins, not knowing what to say.

And Connie scrambles out of the room. 

 **NY- September 24, 1780**  
Benedict has already gotten the letter about how Washington knows when Connie gets there.

He's packing his bags, and she does nothing to stop him.

Despite herself, tears spill onto her cheeks. "You  _betrayed_  me. You betrayed your nation."

Benedict does not look even the slightest bit remorseful.

Connie latches onto that. She discards any prior memories of the man, and lets her anger fester. The candlelight flickers, almost blows out. 

"I swear on my star, no, on my  _nation_ , that if you breathe a word about me or mine to anyone ever, I will find you, and you'll  _wish_  the Continentals tried you for treason." 

Something must change in her eyes, because Benedict looks afraid. 

She wipes the tears from her cheeks furiously. "I have lived long enough to understand the true tragedy of this world- that men like Nathan Hale should die and men like you should live."

Connie looks him in the eyes. "You will never be welcome in my land again. You will never be welcome in this country. Word of your treason will spread and you will be hated by an entire nation."

She walks away. 

A year later, after he raids and burns New London, it will be one of her biggest regrets that she let him live. 

 **Tappan, NY- October 2, 1780***  
Connie watches them hang the British Major with apathy.

Brooke catches her arm. 

"Connie-"

"Out of the two humans I adored the most, one is dead and one is a traitor. What does that say about me?"

Brooke sighs. "One of the humans I adore the most is an angry bastard orphan who never puts his goddamned pen down and absolutely loathes the fact that I am a full three inches taller than him."

Connie stares at her blankly. "...what?"

Brooke huffs. "Love isn't a choice, Connie, not even for us."

 **Kings Mountain, SC- October 7, 1780***  
It's exhilarating when they fight together like this. 

Scarlett's a little sulky that she doesn't get to use her cavalry sword, but she'll get over it. 

It's towards the end of the battle when the pain rips through the Carolinas. 

They lock eyes. 

 _Scarlett. Where's Scarlett?_  
\-----------  
The Carolinas get her home, supported between them, tripping to their knees in the doorway. 

" _DAD!_ "  
\-----------  
Scarlett's first death is made worse by the fact that it's slow.

She doesn't die on the battlefield, or on the way home. 

And she's completely lucid till the very end. 

Her lucidity and clear eyes had given them hope, that maybe she wouldn't lose her first life that day, but there is so much  _blood_. 

Three gunshot wounds, and only two exit wounds. On entry-exit on her side, and the other on her thigh, but only an entry on her stomach. 

When South grabs the bandages and starts eyeing the least intimidating gunshot wound- the one on her thigh, Scarlett grabs his hand.

"It won't work."  
\-----------  
Alfred is in shock. 

They all know Scarlett is going to die. There's too much damage.

They all know it, but it's still shocking when her heart finally stops. No matter that she'll come back.

There are silent tears streaming down the boys' faces as they collapse back onto a couch.

 **SC- October 8, 1780**  
Scarlett sits bolt upright and immediately begins coughing. 

The Carolinas are frozen, unsure of what to do.

Scarlett spits out a bullet.

Alfred, if it were any other time, would laugh at the expression of pure horror on her face as she examines the bullet. 

"...I think that's the one without an exit wound." Daniel informs her slowly.

Scarlett, who had looked at him when he'd begun to speak, looks back to the bullet in her hand. 

"That's disgusting. God knows where that's been-and-and it was just in my mouth-"

If possible, she looks even more horrified as she thinks about all the places that bullet could have been and the fact that she coughed it up. 

"Ew. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash out my mouth. And then I'm going to take a bath in boiling water."

 **SC- October 14, 1780**  
"What's the letter say?" Ginny asks, attempting to read Washington's letter over Alfred's shoulder. 

"It says that he's putting Nathaneal Greene in charge of the Southern Army."

Daniel narrows his eyes. "Better not turn into another Gates."

 **SC- November, 1780***  
"The Brits  _hate_  you." Francis Marion glares at the boy- Daniel, if he was right- as he laughs. 

How had he ever thought the three siblings were something to be wary of?

Now he realized that despite their true ages, they had the mindset of teenagers. 

"He isn't wrong." If Scarlett wasn't wearing a filthy continental uniform, he would have thought she was a high-class debutante, the way she talked and moved. "They're trying to neutralize you through intelligence gathering, but that's going to fail because the loyalty around here is to the Patriots."

"Yep. But Tarleton's looking to capture or kill you, so I'd suggest we go somewhere where we are not easily tracked." The other boy said.

 _Huh_. That was oddly specific, which meant that that one was Daniel, and the other was David. 

He'd have to get better at telling them apart. 

 **SC- December, 1780**  
The year ends on a high note for them with three Patriot victories and the arrival of the rest of the states. 

And Daniel would be lying if watching the New Englanders experience culture shock wasn't amusing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NY- January 26, 1780*= Benedict Arnold was court-martialed months before his treason was revealed. The court-martial meeting began on June 1, 1779. Arnold was cleared of all but two minor charges on January 26, 1780.
> 
> GA- March 29, 1780*= Siege of Charleston, SC begins
> 
> GA- May 12, 1780*= Charleston is surrendered in one of the worst defeats in the Revolution
> 
> SC- May 29, 1780*= The Battle of Waxhaws. A shot was fired during the truce, causing the British commanding officer Tarleton's horse to fall and trap him. The British loyalists, believing Tarleton to be shot dead during a truce, fell on the Continental force. Despite surrendering, out the 400 or so Continentals, 113 were killed with sabers, 150 so badly injured they could not be moved, and 53 prisoners were taken by the British and Loyalists.
> 
> SC- June 8, 1780*= Battle of Mobley's Meeting House
> 
> SC- June 20, 1780*= Battle of Ramsour's Mill. The battle did not involve any regular army forces from either side and was literally fought between family, friends, and neighbors with muskets sometimes being used as clubs because of a lack of ammunition. 
> 
> SC- July 12, 1780*= Huck's Defeat (Also known as the Battle of Williamson's Plantation). British Commanding officer Christian Huck had taken refuge in Williamson's plantation with his British and Loyalist troops. 150 loosely organized Patriot forces were able to follow Huck after getting intell. The British and Loyalist troops were caught completely by surprise, and many were still asleep. The Patriots rested their rifles on a fence, from which aim at their opponents as they came out. 
> 
> SC- August 16, 1780*= Battle of Camden. Considered one of, if not the bloodiest battle of the American Revolution, with 900 killed/wounded and 1,000 captured Patriots. American Commanding Officer Horatio Gates made several strategic and tactical errors. Gates never held field command again. The defeat at Camden was a humilating loss for the Patriots, and strengthened the British hold on South Carolina. (And though, America nor the states know, England was at this battle.)
> 
> SC- August 28, 1780*= Battle of Black Mingo. Patriot victory. Marion wanted to surprise the Loyalists with an early morning attack, however, the surprise was spoiled when the lead horses in his column started crossing the wooden plank bridge across Black Mingo Creek. Alarm shots were heard in the Loyalist camp, and Marion's men rushed to engage them. Reportedly, Marion never again crossed a bridge for a surprise attack without first laying blankets down on it.
> 
> NY- September 23, 1780*= John André is arrested while holding letters detailing Benedict Arnold's plans to cede West Point to the British, exposing his treachery. 
> 
> Tappan, NY- October 2, 1780*= British Major John André is hanged.
> 
> Kings Mountain, SC- October 7, 1780*= Battle of Kings Mountain. Patriot victory. Halts first British invasion of North Carolina
> 
> SC- November, 1780*= British Colonel Banastre Tarleton was sent to capture or kill Marion in November 1780. Marion eluded him by traveling along swamp paths, earning the nickname "swamp fox".


	8. Part Eight, 1781

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the last real chapter, chapter nine is just endnotes

**XX. Generals and Colonels**  
_When you're living on your knees, you rise up; Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up; Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up_  
_-My Shot, Hamilton_

**SC- January 5, 1781***  
Ginny isn't screaming, but she looks like she's about to bite through her lip and tears stream down her face.

Wes isn't crying, despite the fact that pain and tension is written in every line of his body.

Richmond is burning.

 **Cowpens, SC- January 17, 1781***  
They could sometimes sense when something was about to happen, and felt drawn to their people.

Danny catches a glimpse of Scarlett, one hand on her cavalry sword, the other grasping her horse's reigns.

Del has disappeared into the ranks of the company from Delaware, who create room for her without knowing why they should.

Scott's eyes are closed and Daniel almost misses Ginny brushing her knuckles against Scott's as she passes.

They all move into the ranks of their people and prepare for a battle.

"Ready?" David asks.

"Always."  
\-----------  
Morgan puts them between two rivers.

There will be no retreating.   
\-----------  
The plan is working, they all realize. The British think the lines are retreating, when really they're withdrawing and reforming in the back.   
\-----------  
America looks so  _proud_  when they bring home the Cowpens flag. [[x]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/607423068468107046/)

 **NC- January 1781***  
England runs a hand over the map.

If he knows America, then the boy will be with this Nathanael Greene.

And so the best place for him to be would be with Cornwallis, who wants to destroy Greene's army.   
\-----------  
Alfred wonders where he went wrong with the states.

The entire march has consisted of them wrecking havoc- splashing at each other during river crossings, lobbing underhanded compliments at one another, singing Yankee Doodle Dandy until they got bored with it began making up new verses, comparing new scars, racing horses, and their new favorite pastime: mocking and/or complaining about England. (Sam, it turns out, can do a very good British accent.)

"I think England's actually a pyromaniac."* Connie states matter-of-factly, and w _here the hell did that come from_?

Alfred voices that.

Brooke huffs. "Um, New York?"

"We haven't proved that was arson."

Sam crosses her arms, letting go of Nan's reins as she does so, and Alfred shoves down the mother hen response to that. "Let's see, Charlestown-"

"Falmouth-"

"Danbury, Fairfield-"

"Don't forget Charleston!"

"And Kingston!"

"The traitor burnt Richmond."

"Alright, I get it." America said before they got too agitated.

Sam wasn't finished. "And he may not have set the fire, but when Boston burned in 1760 and my people went to Parliament for help, they took  _two years_  to even acknowledge the request! And they never did give them any aid!"*

The other states nodded in an agreement.

_At least they weren't arguing._

**VA- February 15, 1781***  
They cross the Dan into Virginia and the states smile, secure in the knowledge that Cornwallis and his army is stranded on the North Carolina side.

 **NC- February 22, 1781***  
They cross back into North Carolina on the twenty-second.

"Nervous?" Scarlett asks her brother teasingly.

Davy grins. "Never."

 **NC- March 2, 1781***  
They celebrate their confederation as best as they can, by getting Will and Connie to pass around their candy and letting Ginny and Will recite the Declaration.

Alfred smiles.

 **NC- March 15, 1781***  
_No_ , Alfred thinks as he feels England's presence.

His eyes dart around the field.

The states are scattered throughout.

He can't pull them out without revealing their importance.

He can feel their anxiety echoing back to him. They've noticed England too. They've realized they have nowhere to go.

He needs to create a distraction.  
\-----------  
America throws himself into the thick of the battle, and England follows him.  
\-----------  
America manages to evade him the length of the battle, and it is only when the Americans are retreating that he turns to address England.

"Careful, Arthur. Another victory like this might ruin your poor, poor redcoats."

England snarls at him, and America laughs.

 **SC- April 14, 1781***  
"Hello again, Colonel Marion."

At this point, Francis Marion thinks he's lost the ability to be surprised by the three redhead states, yet he's surprised by the two blonde soldiers that offer him waves.

"Meet Virginia and Maryland. Ginny's the pretty one."

"Hey!" The other one (the non-pretty one, apparently) huffed.

Georgia grins. "So, heard you wanted to besiege Fort Watson."

 **Hobkirk's Hill, SC- April 25, 1781***  
Arthur realizes that despite the fact that he has won this battle  _tactically_ , it is a  _strategic_  American victory.

A patriot turns to look back as he retreats, and his gaze meets Arthur's.

There is nothing but hate in his eyes, red hair flopping down into his blue eyes.

Even America's  _people_  hate him, it seems.

 **VA- April 25, 1781***  
Prussia almost laughs at the feeling of states falling into Steuben's ranks.

He'd heard that they had been testing their mortality lately, knew that they were immortal, but there's some relief in knowing firsthand that they were still kicking.

He finds the states and writes America to let him know he has a handful of his children.

 **NC- May 1, 1781**  
It's a little lonely with most of his states out in the front somewhere. The Carolinas and Georgia are down South dealing with the British campaign. Del and Brooke had gone to check on their own soldiers. Cam and Monty had gone off somewhere with Washington. And last he heard, Prussia had both Virginias, plus Scott and Will.

It's lonely, and every night Alfred prays he doesn't wake up to the stinging emptiness they leave when they die.

 **Fort Motte, SC- May 12, 1781***  
It is rare for humans to look at them and understand what they are without being told.

But Mrs. Motte looks at them and somehow understands that the gangly redheads are something she should be loyal to, that they are something more than human.

She holds her head high as she gives them the arrows.

And crisply instructs them to set the arrows on fire, tells them to  _burn the house to the ground_  if they have to.

Daniel grins at the woman, a wicked, sharp flash of teeth. There's pride in his eyes as he looks at her.

The woman pats his head. "Go win." She says.

 **Augusta, GA- May 15, 1781***  
They are waiting for Major Lee when he arrives in Augusta.

"How-"

The littlest one- Georgia- shrugs. "We travel faster than humans."

One of the twins grins. "Much faster than armies, certainly." He adjusts his grip on his horse's reigns. "Where to, Major?"

 **Augusta, GA- May 23, 1781***  
Scarlett comes back from Fort Grierson coated in blood that is not her own.

Her hands shake.

Lee almost says something, but bites his tongue when the twins wordlessly flank her on either side.

(It is only later that he hears of how Clarke's men denied quarter. How they slaughtered Grierson and all of his men for the atrocities Brown had committed. He wonders how much of that was the young woman who had once laughed as she raced his soldiers on horseback. He decides he doesn't want to know.)

 **Richmond, VA- May 27, 1781***  
"We need to fall back."

Lafayette looks away from the army to meet the state's gaze. (Occasionally, he wondered how they had decided that he was worthy of their secret. How a foreigner had earned the same amount of trust as Washington and Franklin and Adams.)

"You aren't strong enough to oppose Cornwallis."

Lafayette concedes this with a nod. "...I'm thinking Fredericksburg. Your opinion,  _Virginie_?"

Ginny nods. "I think it's an excellent decision." She flashes a kind, reassuring smile at him, and Lafayette hopes war never manages to steal that gentleness from her.

 **Fredericksburg, VA- Late May, 1781**  
General Wayne ruffles Ginny's hair affectionately, and Lafayette has to suppress a snort at the disgruntled expression on her face.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Lafayette redirects his attention to the soldier in front of him as he extends his hand. "William, the state of Pennsylvania."

Lafayette shakes his hand, surprised at the strength in his grip. "The Marquis de Lafayette."

William steps back to join his sister. "Now, I thought we were going to discuss how to make Cornwallis's life miserable?"

 **Augusta, GA- June 5, 1781***  
They lay Fort Cornwallis siege.

Scarlett considers it retribution for Savannah.

They win, and Brown refuses to surrender to Georgia militiamen.

After all, he heard what happened to Grierson.

(Daniel grins at her, even though he already knows about Ninety-Six.)

 **VA- July 4, 1781***  
The other half of Virginia joins his sister with the news that Cornwallis has received orders to go to Portsmouth.

Ginny grins. "Of course he has. Yorktown is lacking, by their standards. This is excellent."

Wes nods. "He has to cross the James River to get to Portsmouth. Perfect opportunity to attack."

 **VA- July 6, 1781***  
It's also the perfect opportunity for a trap, unfortunately.

Ginny pales as Wayne orders bayonets to be affixed shooting Will a frantic look. "Your general has gone  _crazy_."

Will grins, fixing his bayonet. "Nah, he's always like this."

"There are more of them than us. They're going to kill us all."

"Not if we shock them into submission. Either way, we lose, but we can choose how much."

**XXI. All the pieces fall into place**  
_We gotta go, gotta get the job done; Gotta start a new nation_  
_-Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down), Hamilton_

**White Plains, NY- July 6, 1781***  
Cam's expecting Rochambeau to challenge Washington's authority.

From the shock on Brooke's face, she was too.

Rochambeau dips his head slightly. "I have come to serve, not to command."

 **White Plains, NY- July 17, 1781***  
Nicky and Adam join them a little over a week later.

They're all waiting for what Washington decides to do.  
\-----------  
"Think he'll decide to recapture New York City?" Cam asks.

Nicky carefully watches Brooke's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Her face goes tight, hand going to the spot just below her heart. (He'd seen her in just stays once, and he knows there's a shiny patch of pink, burned skin there.)

"He could do it," Adam says. "We outnumber the British, what?"

"Three to one." Brooke answers. "It still wouldn't be easy. And more importantly, it wouldn't win the war."

Cam crosses his arms across his chest. "Yeah? And where do you think Washington should go?"

Brooke smirks. "De Grasse has a fleet in the West Indies that's sailing for the coast. Cornwallis tucked tail and ran for Virginia, and he's waiting for reinforcements. I think you can see where I'm going with this."

 **White Plains, NY- August 14, 1781***  
Washington comes to tell them to get ready to march himself.

The smile on Brooke's face is smug when Washington tells them about the letter from de Grasse- about how he's heading for Virginia.

 **NY- August 19, 1781***  
They begin the march for Yorktown, and Washington tells them it has to be completely secret.

Fake dispatches are sent out detailing a plan to take back New York while the army marches towards Virginia.

Cam and Monty slide into the ranks of the French soldiers, asking questions and practicing their French. After a few hours, Brooke and Nicky do the same.

 **VA- August 28, 1781**  
Will comes to see Ginny before he leaves to meet Washington's troops as they pass through his land.

Ginny ignores the awkwardness, and hugs Will.

She speaks just before he leaves. "When you see him, can you tell Scott-" She sighs, breaking off.

Will smiles gently. "I'll tell him you missed him."

"Thank you."

 **Chesapeake Bay, VA- September 5, 1781***  
France and England do not meet at this battle, but the intention behind France's aid is clear.

 _You stole my colony, so I will steal yours_.

 **SC- September 8, 1781***  
Danny isn't sure if they won or not.

It could count as a victory for either side, depending on how you look at it.

(He chooses to think of it as an American victory.)

Scarlett tracks his pacing with her eyes as she wipes her bayonet clean.

"So." Davy says. "Where to now?"

(They all sense the fighting drawing northward.)

Danny stops pacing. "Virginia, of course."

There's a hint of amusement in Scarlett's sea-foam eyes. "Where it all started." She muses. "Fitting."

( _Virginia, the first colony, the place where England and America met, the place where they became family. Fitting that they should be drawn there so late in this war_.)

They all think on that for a moment.

Davy straightens, turning to hook a foot in the stirrups of his horse and swinging a leg over the saddle.

Scarlett and Danny both look at him as he grabs Bonnie's reigns. (To the horse's credit, she doesn't even seem to notice her rider.)

Davy grins, and for a moment, he is defiance and mischief and all that southern charm. He "Well? You said we were going to Virginia. I'd like to get there  _before_  the fun begins."

 **Williamsburg, VA- September 14, 1781***  
Scott laughs as Ginny crashes into him, taking her velocity and spinning, Ginny clutched to his chest fiercely.

Washington watches the pair with amusement, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**XXII. Siege**  
_We move under cover and we move as one_  
_\------------_  
_You have your orders now, go, man, go!_  
_-Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down), Hamilton_

**Yorktown, VA- October 14, 1781***  
Del marches silently, bullets clutched in her hand, ready to be loaded once she reaches the fortification of redoubt 10.

She feels her men scattered throughout the army, her siblings around her, and there is no doubt that they will win this war.

Gunfire sounds, signaling the diversionary attack on the Fusiliers redoubt, and Del knows parts of the line are acting as if they're planning to attack Yorktown itself.

She wonders if the Virginias can feel the British soldiers panic.

She loads her musket silently, and smiles as the charge begins.

(Both redoubts fall before sunrise.)

**XXIII. Victory**  
_After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet; We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief_  
_-Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down), Hamilton_

**Yorktown, VA- October 17, 1781***  
England falls to his knees in front of America, unable to shoot, and America forces his tears back at the pained sobs.

(Somewhere else, the states cheer at the sight of a white handkerchief raised against the blue, blue sky.)

 **Yorktown, VA- October 19, 1781***  
"Of course Cornwallis skips the surrender."

"Is England drunk?" Daniel asks his twin in shock.

And indeed, England stumbles a bit as he flings his musket down.

Del winces as it smashes against the ground.

"Um, is England about to punch dad?" Connie questions.

There is a collective wince from the states as England starts crying again instead.

The reality of the surrender hits a second later. "Oh my god, we won. We actually  _won_. We're  _independent_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My endnotes were too long, so they're in the next chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience!


	9. Endnotes for Part Eight, 1781

 

** AUTHOR'S NOTES **

**January 5, 1781*=** British naval expedition led by Benedict Arnold burns parts of Richmond, Virginia

 **Cowpens, SC- January 17, 1781*=** Brigadier General Daniel Morgan placed his army between the Broad and Pacolet rivers, making retreat impossible. Morgan reasoned that Tarleton would be highly confident and attack him head-on. He arranged his troops to encourage this. He put the militia in the front, and the experienced regulars in the back. The militia basically faked a retreat, moved behind the regulars, reformed, and attacked the British soldiers. It's actually a very interesting battle, so I'd recommend at least reading the "Battle" subheading for it on Wikipedia.

 **NC- January 1781*=** After the Battle of Cowpens, Cornwallis was determined on destroying Nathanael Greene's forces, leading to what historians refer to as the "Race to the Dan", referring to the Dan River which flows through Southern Virginia and Northern North Carolina.

 **"I think England's actually a pyromaniac."*=**  The British Army burned several cities including Charlestown, MA; Falmouth, ME; Danbury, CT; Fairfield, CT; and Kingston, NY. Charleston, SC had two major fires caused by artillery between 1778-1779. Richmond, VA was burnt by Benedict Arnold and his forces in January of 1781. Although the 1776 Great Fire of New York fire has never been proven to be British arson, British soldiers did harass volunteer firefighters who attempted to put out the fire, to the point that they allegedly caused the death of one of the firefighters. The fire burned a third of the city before it burnt itself out.

 **"...when Boston burned in 1760..."*=** In 1760, Boston had a major fire that destroyed 174 residences and 175 commercial buildings. The city went to the British Parliament for assistance.  _Finally_ , two years later, their request was acknowledged but there is no record they ever received any aid.

 **Also** , while I was researching, I found out that six companies of firefighters in Philadelphia circulated pamphlets urging the boycott of British goods in 1765. During the same year the Stamp Act was issued by the British government. Firefighters in Boston agreed to make no effort to save the stamp office building if it caught fire. Patriots boycotted fire engines made in England and began to build their own.

 **VA- February 15, 1781*=** Nathanael Greene's army crossed the Dan River into Virginia. All the boats for crossing the Dan River were taken by Greene, and so Cornwallis was stranded on the NC side of the river. Greene spent the 15th to the 22nd of February in Virginia, where he was able to resupply, feed his troops, medically recover his wounded and gain reinforcements.

 **NC- February 22, 1781*=** Nathanael Greene's recovered army crossed the Dan River back into NC on February 22nd.

 **March 2, 1781*=** Articles of Confederation adopted

 **NC- March 15, 1781*=** Battle of Guilford Court House. British won the battle at great cost- The British Army lost a considerable number of men during the battle (with estimates as high as 27%).

 **Hobkirk's Hill, SC- April 25, 1781*=** Battle of Hobkirk's Hill. British Tactical victory, but a strategic American victory.

 **VA- April 25, 1781*=** Battle of Blandford. British victory.

 **Fort Motte, SC- May 12, 1781*=** Siege of Fort Motte. On May 12, 1781, the American forces were close enough to the mansion they were able to hit the roof with flaming arrows. Mrs. Motte, a patriot offered her own arrows for it. The mansion was set on fire. When the British tried to go onto the roof to extinguish the flames, the Americans fired on them with their six-pound gun, driving them off. The garrison surrendered shortly after, and the Americans moved quickly to put out the fires before the whole house was engulfed.

 **Augusta, GA- May 15, 1781*=** Siege of Augusta begins. Lead by General Andrew Pickens and Major-General Henry "Light Horse Harry" Lee III.

 **Augusta, GA- May 23, 1781*=** Fort Grierson was a secondary fortified outpost located about half a mile from Fort Cornwallis. On May 23, the Patriot forces began to encircle the fort in a manner intended to draw Grierson out in an attempt to reach Fort Cornwallis. Colonel Grierson, desperate to escape the trap, attempted to flee along the riverbank but his entire company was captured. American commander Clarke's men- mostly from Georgia- then took their revenge for actions perpetrated by Brit Thomas Brown and refused quarter, killing Grierson and all of his men.

 **Richmond, VA- May 27, 1781*=** Cornwallis marched from Wilmington on April 25, sending orders to British Officer William Phillips to meet him at Petersburg, Virginia. On his arrival at Petersburg on May 20, he learned that Phillips, who was an old friend of his, had died a week earlier of a fever. The Marquis de Lafayette held command of a Continental Army contingent at Richmond numbering 3,000, two-thirds of which were militia. Cornwallis set out in pursuit of the Marquis on May 27, and Lafayette, aware that he was not strong enough to oppose Cornwallis, fell back rapidly toward his supply base at Fredericksburg.

 **Augusta, GA- June 5, 1781*=** On June 5, Brown offered to negotiate terms of surrender. To avoid a repeat of Grierson's fate, he was specifically surrendered to a detachment of Continental Army troops from North Carolina. This ended the siege of Augusta with a Patriot victory. On the same day, the Siege of Ninety-Six, SC ended with a British victory.

 **VA- July 4, 1781*=** Cornwallis began moving south on the Virginia Peninsula on July 4, planning to cross the wide James River at the Jamestown ferry to get to Portsmouth.

 **VA- July 6, 1781*=** Battle of Green Spring. British victory. American General "Mad" Anthony Wayne repulsed by British. Cornwallis set a trap, and the American forces under Wayne fell into it. Wayne minimized the casualties by ordering a risky bayonet charge against the bigger British force, surprising the British long enough for Lafayette's covering force to approach.

 **White Plains, NY- July 6, 1781*=** The French and American armies met at White Plains, north of New York City. Although Rochambeau had almost 40 years of warfare experience, he never challenged Washington's authority, telling Washington he had come to serve, not to command.

 **White Plains, NY- July 17, 1781*=** Washington and Rochambeau discussed where to launch a joint attack. Washington believed an attack on New York was the best option, since the Americans and French now outnumbered the British defenders 3 to 1. Rochambeau disagreed, saying the fleet in the West Indies under Admiral de Grasse was going to sail to the American coast, where there were easier options than attacking New York.

 **White Plains, NY- August 14, 1781*=** Washington received a letter from de Grasse stating he was headed for Virginia with 29 warships and 3,200 soldiers, but could only remain there until October 14.[20] De Grasse encouraged Washington to move south so they could launch a joint operation. Washington abandoned his plan to take New York, and began to prepare his army for the march south to Virginia.

 **NY- August 19, 1781*=** The march to Yorktown led by Washington and Rochambeau began, which is known now as the "celebrated march." 4,000 French and 3,000 American soldiers began the march in Newport, Rhode Island, while the rest remained behind to protect the Hudson Valley. Washington wanted to maintain complete secrecy of their destination. To ensure this, he sent out fake dispatches that reached Clinton "revealing" that the Franco-American army was going to launch an attack on New York, and that Cornwallis was not in danger.

 **Chesapeake Bay, VA- September 5, 1781*=** Battle of the Chesapeake. French victory. French fleet drives British naval force from the Chesapeake Bay. Prevented the Royal Navy from reinforcing or evacuating the forces of Cornwallis at Yorktown

 **SC- September 8, 1781*=** The Battle of Eutaw Springs was the last major engagement of the war in the Carolinas. Both sides claimed victory, and it is generally deemed a British tactical victory and an American strategic victory. David's horse is named Bonnie, after Scotch Bonnet seashells, and Daniel's is named Goldenrod. Both horses are Carolina Marsh Tackys, although Goldenrod is a chestnut stallion and Bonnie is a roan mare.

 **Williamsburg, VA- September 14, 1781*=** Washington and his forces arrived in Williamsburg, Virginia.

 **Yorktown, VA- October 14, 1781*=** Washington devised a plan in which the French would launch a diversionary attack on the Fusiliers redoubt, and then a half an hour later, the French would assault redoubt 9 and the Americans redoubt 10. With the capture of redoubts 9 and 10, Washington was able to have his artillery shell the town from three directions and the allies moved some of their artillery into the redoubts

 **Yorktown, VA- October 17, 1781*=** On the morning of October 17, a drummer appeared followed by an officer waving a white handkerchief. The bombardment ceased, and the officer was blindfolded and led behind the French and American lines.

 **Yorktown, VA- October 19, 1781*=** Cornwallis surrounded on land and sea by Americans and French and surrenders at Yorktown, VA. Cornwallis refused to attend the surrender ceremony, citing illness. Instead, Brigadier General Charles O'Hara led the British army onto the field. O'Hara first attempted to surrender to Rochambeau, who shook his head and pointed to Washington. O'Hara then offered his sword to Washington, who also refused and motioned to Benjamin Lincoln. The surrender finally took place when Washington's second-in-command accepted the sword of Cornwallis' deputy. (This sounds incredibly awkward, and probably was incredibly awkward.) The British soldiers marched out and laid down their arms in between the French and American armies, while many civilians watched. The British soldiers had been issued new uniforms hours before the surrender and until prevented by General O'Hara some threw down their muskets with the apparent intention of smashing them. Others wept or appeared to be drunk. In all, 8,000 troops, 214 artillery pieces, thousands of muskets, 24 transport ships, wagons, and horses were captured.

 **!!!!!!!!**  There will be a separate epilogue for the Treaty of Paris.


End file.
